


Twitter War

by KasumiChou



Series: YOI Twitter AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 28,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Victor wakes up one morning to find that he lovely, beautiful fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, had gone on a twitter rant the night before.A twitter rant about how wonderful he was.God, he was head-over-heels for this man.





	1. Declaration of Love

Victor yawned as he carefully slipped out of bed, careful to not wake his fiancé.

It was a well-known fact that Yuuri and himself were different in so many ways, but Victor found that the most common difference between them was their sleeping habits.

Yuuri was a night owl, spending hours after he had fallen asleep on his phone, or reading, or playing some handhold game.

Victor was a morning person, always had and probably always would be. He woke with the sun and normally took Makkachin for a run if the old girl was up for it, though he had noticed that the aging poodle was starting to prefer a morning sleep-in with Yuuri than a run lately.

Victor liked getting up early, like being greeted each morning with Yuuri’s sleeping face cuddled into his side. Like being the one that woke Yuuri up with gentle kisses all over his face.

He was a sucker for Yuuri, what could he say?

Victor left the bedroom, giving Makkachin a good morning pat before leaving the sleeping pair alone to get a little more sleep.

Victor took one look outside before concluding he wasn’t going for a run this morning, it seemed a snowstorm had come in thick and hard the night before, leaving the streets covered in a foot of snow.

With his morning run out of the question, Victor got to work on thinking up something to cook for breakfast.

Victor could cook, much to everyone’s surprise. As an athlete who had spent years maintaining a tight diet, Victor had learnt to cook.

When he just started skating professionally, he hadn’t had the money to play for someone to cook him food, resulting in him learning to cook proper, healthy food.

Yuuri had just finished competing in the Grand Prix finals, coming out first with a gold metal this time, having won against Yurio by a mere two and half point.

With yet another gold metal under his belt, Victor decided that his Yuuri deserved a little bit of a treat.

He made himself a quick coffee to enjoy and wake himself up a little bit more before he got started on the big breakfast idea he had decided on.

He leant against the kitchen bench with his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, pausing when he saw the number of notifications on his Twitter app.

Sure, he was Twitter famous, but he normally didn’t have so many notifications waiting for him in the morning. He normally had this many when he was out and about and had stopped for a picture with a fan or something.

He clicked the media app and felt a light blush dust his cheeks at all the messages he had been tagged in during the night.

All of which were by his currently sleeping fiancé.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_@v-nikiforov_ _ is the most handsome and beautiful person in the world. I don’t know what I would do without him

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ I still can’t believe that _@v-nikiforov_ and I are getting married. Victor keeps suggesting Spring in Japan under the Sakura trees.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ No _@christophe-gc_ there will not be a stripper pole at the wedding.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ This is secret information everyone: _@v-nikiforov_ snores. Don’t tell anyone

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky, especially when he smiles at me.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ I cannot confirm nor deny that I have been practicing a quad axel. _@v-nikiforov_ says that the quad axel is a dangerous jump.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_@v-nikiforov_ _ has the brightest blue eyes. I will fight anyone that argues with me.

** Yuuri Katsuki ** _ @yuurikatsuki _ _  
_ Yes, I am utterly and hopelessly in love with _@v-nikiforov_. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if something happened to him or us.

Victor quickly put down his coffee and phone down before he hurried back into the bedroom. He needed to spoil his sleeping fiancé with cuddles and kisses for his adorable late-night declaration of love, right there for the world to see.

God, he was head-over-heels for this man.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up one morning to find out this his fiancé had gotten him back for his declaration of love a couple of weeks back.
> 
> God, his fiancé could be so extra sometimes.

Yuuri stretched his arms above his head as he wondered into the kitchen to cook himself some breakfast.

It was a little after one in the afternoon, jetlagged having caused him to knock out early last night and sleep a little longer than normal.

Victor had already left for the rink, Yuri have requested (okay, demanded) Victor’s presence to help touch up his routine.

He opened the fridge to see what he could cook up, only to see a plate of sandwiches ready and waiting for him. A little note stuck onto the top addressed to him.

_‘Rest up, my love. Can’t wait to see you later’_

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips as he grabbed the plate and took it to the dining table.

Yuuri sat down with his plateful of sandwiches before pulling out his phone and opened the twitter app.

He frowned slightly when he saw a number of notifications.

He felt his eyes widen at the number of twits he was tagged in before blushing when he started to read them.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
__@yuurikatsuki_ is the best fiancé ever!

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@christophe-gc_ I am insulted that you think this is payback for _@yuurikatsuki_ declaration of love the other week

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
__@phichit+chu_ YES!!! I have lots of cute photos of _@yuurikatsuki_  
(photo attached)

Yuuri blushed at the photo of him sleeping, curled up around Makkachin.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I can’t wait to marry _@yuurikatsuki_ , I would marry him today if _@phichit+chu_ & _@christophe-gc_ wouldn’t kill us for not inviting them.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is the love of my life. I can’t believe how lucky I am. I love you so much.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ has the softest hair ever. Like, my favourite thing is to run my hand through it. 

Yuuri blushed brightly while quickly exited the app and pulling up Victor’s contact details and pushing the call button.

He needed to talk to his fiancé.

Needed to tell him he is a huge dork and he was utterly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for the wonderful piece of art done by [ lovelytitania](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/160573662134/victor-nikiforov-v-nikiforov-phichit-chu-yes)


	3. Twitter War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twitter war has been started today.
> 
> A twitter compliment war!

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ doesn’t get bedhair. His hair is always perfect, I don’t know if this upsets me or pleases me.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ If anyone is wondering, _@yuurikatsuki_ has the most adorable bed hair. It is just so soft and pure.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov _is allergic to cats.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Yes _@yuri-plisetsky_ , _@v-nikiforov_ still agrees to cat-sit even though he is allergic.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ likes pineapple on his pizza. It is so scandalous.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov _dips his fries in his ice-cream

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
Lingerie _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Heels _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
**_@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_ Those better not be kinks, or I swear to god!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_   
_@yuri-plisetsky_ idolises _@yuurikatsuki_! Yuuri was his celebrity crush!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ You are a deadman!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@yuri-plisetsky_ loves cuddles! Especially with _@v-nikiforov_! I have proof!   
(Photo attached of Victor and Yuri curled up on the couch together watching the Cup of China that year because none of them were competing. Victor gently braiding Yuri’s hair while the teen ranted about something)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_   
_@yuurikatsuki_! Take that down immediately!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
**_@yuurikatsuki_ HOW DID YOU GET THAT!

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin_ **  
** I’ve never seen _@yuri-plisetsky_ look so relaxed! Thank you _@yuurikatsuki_ for that photo!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
**_@otabek-altin_ NO! ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ The love couple of skating are having a twitter war! _@v-nikiforov @yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ has spoiled Makkachin rotten. The old girl gets steaks for dinner every Tuesday.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ isn’t a morning person. He is all cuddly before his morning coffee!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov _not only snores by also sleep-talks

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ talked about selling all his medals to _@phichit+chu_ for photos of me

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I would take that offer _@v-nikiforov @yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ The other week _@v-nikiforov_ talked about waxing and shaving and how he is jealous of _@christophe-gc_ legs

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Oh, _@v-nikiforov_ , messages me if you ever need shaving tips ;)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
 _@yuurikatsuki_ snorts when he laughs

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Can confirm _@yuurikatsuki_ snorts when he laughs. _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_  
@v-nikiforov   
(Photo attached of Victor crying while holding a poodle puppy against his chest)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ how dare you use puppies against me!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_  
@v-nikiforov   
(Photo attached of a red nosed Victor cuddling Yuri’s cat)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
**_@yuurikatsuki_ you weren’t kidding, what a moron _@v-nikiforov_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
@v-nikiforov_ I think you are losing

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ _@yuurikatsuki _@christophe-gc__ I am not going to lose!   
(Photo attached of Yuuri doing yoga on the ground with Makkachin all over him)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ _@v-nikiforov_  
(Photo attached of Yuuri planting a kiss on Victor’s cheek in a selfie)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov _I love you

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
I am now dead! You killed me _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I win <3


	4. #VictuuriTW (Victuuri Twitter War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit, Chris and Yurio chat about the recent Victuuri Twitter War antics.

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Oh no, _#VictuuriTW_ is on again

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ _@phichit+chu_ again?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Apparently _@yuurikatsuki_ bought _@v-nikiforov_ flowers and it started the _#VictuuriTW_  

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_    
Flowers? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_    
Rather pretty flowers _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I mean, you aren’t wrong, but you’d think _#VictuuriTW_ would start over more… exciting matters

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
That was a sex joke, _@christophe-gc!_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_   
_@v-nikiforov_ bought _@yuurikatsuki_ a puppy. He got flowers and gave a puppy in return

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_    
Good job _@yuri-plisetsky_! You recognised a sex hint!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
They are skating pairs again _@phichit+chu @christophe-gc_    
(Photo attached of Yuuri and Victor skating around an empty skating rink doing a pairs lift)

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Just look at _@yuurikatsuki_ core strength!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I wish someone would hold me the way _@yuurikatsuki_ holds _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _#VictuuriTW_ was disappointing this week

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuri-plisetsky_ what makes you say that?

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
@yuri-plisetsky _didn’t get any dirty gossip~

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Oh _@yuri-plisetsky_! If you want goss!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ and I use to go clubbing. Dressed up as girls. Yuuri always got more attention.

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Pic or it didn’t happen _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF!!! Why did I need to know that! _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_  
@yuri-plisetsky @christophe-gc   
(Photo attached of Yuuri and Phichit dressed up as rather convincing girls in what looks like a club)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Sorry _@christophe-gc_ , but _@phichit+chu_ has been ungraded to my best friend

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I’m hurt _@v-nikiforov_ , after everything we have been through

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You don’t give me adorable pictures of my fiancé _@christophe-gc_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu _YOU TAKE THAT PHOTO DOWN IMMEDIANTLY!!!


	5. Twitter Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Yuri has a wild night and tells everyone on twitter just how much he loves his 'adopted' parents.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I wish I had _@v-nikiforov_ hair when it was long. It was so pretty.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
You don’t understand, his hair was so pretty. I cried when _@v-nikiforov_ cut it.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Do not get me started on _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ is prettier than _@v-nikiforov_. There I said it.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I mean, _@yuurikatsuki_ can go from cute and dorky to sex symbol in like seconds

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Sounds like someone has a crush _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
What gibberish are you sprouting _@christophe-gc_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I sometimes wonder who has better legs between _@christophe-gc_ or _@v-nikiforov_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ And who wins? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
It was _@v-nikiforov_ until I saw you in shorts _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Did you just flirt with me _@yuri-plisetsky_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
No _@phichit+chu_ , I didn’t flirt with you. My boyfriend would kill me.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I have the best boyfriend ever.

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_    
Please do tell us about your boyfriend _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
But you know him _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I do? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Yeah _@otabek-altin_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHO IS DATING MY SON!? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Is no one else concern as to why _@yuri-plisetsky_ is suddenly being so honest.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Yura decided to have a few drinks tonight. Please disregard everything that he said.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ NO!!! MY ADORABLE, BABY BOY IS DATING SOMEONE!!! I WILL NOT LET THIS SLIDE!!! _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Thank you for looking after him _@otabek-altin @yuri-plisetsky_

* * *

Yuri groaned as he shifts around in bed, his tongue tasting like cardboard and his head pounding.

“I told you not to drink,” a voice said, causing him to groan.

“Too loud,” he mumbled while attempting to drag the blankets over his head, only to find them pinned down by something.

He huffed as he shifted around until he found a warm spot that had clearly been taken up by his boyfriend not moments ago.

“Yura,” his boyfriends voice rang out as he was nudged. “I have water and painkillers.”

He groaned, refusing to sit up.

“You said some horrible things on twitter,” he slowly cracked an eye open to see Otabek Altin standing above him with a glass of water. He sighed as he shifted into an upright position and accepted the water and tablets handed to him.

“How bad?” he croaked out after finishing the whole glass of water in an attempt to get the cardboard taste out of his mouth. Instead of answering, his phone appeared in front of his face.

“You tell me,” he huffed while taking the phone and quickly set to work opening the twitter app and groaning at all the horrible confessions he made the night before.

“Let’s run away,” he mumbled as he was joined on the bed by his boyfriend.

“If that is what you want,” Otabek said while wrapping him up in a hug.

“Better than dealing with the lovesick couple.” Yuri mumbled as he settled into Otabek’s side for a few more hours’ sleep. Hopefully his headache would be gone by then.


	6. #BestYuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit thinks it is his turn to shower his favourite Yu(u)ri on love and affection.

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ is the _#BestYuuri_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m sorry _@phichit+chu_ , why don’t you say that to my gold medal

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I mean I would _@yuri-plisetsky_ , but I can’t reach

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_  
EXCUSE YOU _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ is the best Yuuri because when we were roommate he would make me bento boxes

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ With the little octopus hotdogs? _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ YES _@v-nikiforov_!!! Aren’t they the best?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I am never going to be able to go back to salads _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ When I first met _@yuurikatsuki_ , he was trying to grow his hair out

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Wait, you mean like, long? _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ wanted long silky hair like _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Who didn’t want silky hair like _@v-nikiforov_?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Me _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You are missing out _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ has a lovely singing, too bad he only did it when he thought no one was watching

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
@phichit+chu_ we have talked about this

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ It happened before us _@seung-gillee_! You can’t tell me off for something in the past!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
No _@seung-gillee_ , please do

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ But _@yuurikatsuki_!!! It is my turn to compliment you!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
What is this? A competition or something!

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_    
Didn’t you know _@yuurikatsuki_? Your husband-to-be ( _@v-nikiforov_ ) declared it #YuuriWeek

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ He did what now _@christophe-gc_?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_ **  
** Everyone can confirm this but _@yuurikatsuki_ is the best dancer

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Can confirm _@phichit+chu_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I have photo evidence _@phichit+chu_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And _@yuurikatsuki_ is all mine~

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ We still up for that class in July _@yuurikatsuki_?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Wouldn’t miss it for the world _@+guanghongji+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What class? _@yuurikatsuki @+guanghongji+_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What class? _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ What class? _@+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_    
What class? _@+guanghongji+ @yuurikatsuki_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ I thought we were inviting _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+_    
Oh, yeah, oops, slipped my mind _@seung-gillee_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Invite me to what _@+guanghongji+_

 **** **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+_    
 _@yuri-plisetsky_ , free trip to France. You in?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yes, but what for? __@+guanghongji+__

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc_    
Pole dancing classes with yours truly _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ … Sign me up _@christophe-gc_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY SON AND FIANCE!!! _@christophe-gc_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ It was _@+guanghongji+_ idea

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+_    
TRAITOR _@seung-gillee_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ is the _#BestYuuri_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ FIGHT ME _@phichit+chu_


	7. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a bit of a bad night and decides to ramble on twitter about how crap day and amazing fiancé.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ You know it is a bad day when you manage to annoy your fiancé

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Failed almost all my jumps today at the rink, it was horrible.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Pretty sure I bruised something

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ But _@v-nikiforov_ was so perfect today. I’ve only seen little bits, but prepare to be surprised with his FS

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ My FS will probably be a huge failure, can’t seem to do anything right

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@yuri-plisetsky_ FS is so beautiful, I can see why he is nicknamed a fairy.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Yeah, last year was probably a flunk. Probably won’t get on the podium this year

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Are you kidding me? I’ll give you a few reasons why: _@v-nikiforov @yuri-plisetsky @christophe-gc @phichit+chu_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ And a few more: @ _Jjleroy!15_ _@seung-gillee @mickey-crispino @+guanghongji+ @+Leodela+_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ left me katsudon pirozkhi in the fridge, I’m crying

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ How can one man be so perfect

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I don’t feel like I am good enough for _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Note to self: Delete all these posts later

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I think I twisted my ankle today, not good.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’m think I will go to bed and cuddle by fiancé while I still can.

* * *

Victor frowned sadly as he slowly read through Yuuri’s twitter posts from the night before.

He glanced away from his phone towards his sleeping fiancé.

“Yuuri,” he sighed while shaking his head as he lifted a hand to run it through his fiancés hair. The sleeping man shifted, leaning further into the hand in his hair. “Silly little thing,” Victor mumbled before leaning down to wake his beautiful fiancé up with kisses.

It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with Yuuri’s adorable giggles as he attempted to wiggle away from him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri giggled while attempting to push him away.

“Yusha, my beautiful, beautiful, Yusha,” he cooed while nuzzling into his fiancés neck.

“Vitya, too early,” Yuuri whined.

“My gorgeous, talented Yusha,” he continued to mumble.

“Vitya?” Yuuri questioned.

“My Yusha,” he said while pulling back to look his fiancé in the eye.

“What is all this about?” Yuuri questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“My Yusha should know better than to doubt himself,” he said while capturing Yuuri’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Crap, I forgot to delete them,” Yuuri mumbled.

“You did. Which means I have to remind you just how much I love you,” he cooed softly while leaning down to kiss Yuuri again before he could protest.


	8. #YuuriBetterThanVictor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami, Guang-Hong and Yuri have a strange friendship.
> 
> It involves gossiping about their favourite skaters.

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I ran into _@yuurikatsuki_ the other day and he smiled at me and I just about died. Why is this man so wonderful? -crying emoji- ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** You guys don’t understand! _@yuurikatsuki_ smiled at me! ****

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#Yuuri’sNo1Fan_ ****

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** When _@yuri-plisetsky_ was in juniors we use to always talk about _@yuurikatsuki_ routines for the season ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
**_@+guanghongji+_ sometimes use to join in but he always tried to change the topic to _@+Leodela+_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I did not! _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You did _@+guanghongji+_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Did none of you talk about _@v-nikiforov_?

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** No! _#Yuuri’sNo1Fan @phichit+chu_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Ew, gross, no! _#YuuriBetterThanVictor @phichit+chu_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Everyone always talk about _@v-nikiforov_. It was too boring _@phichit+chu_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m hurt _@yuri-plisetsky @Ken_Minami @+guanghongji+_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#YuuriBetterThanVictor_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#YuuriBetterThanVictor_ ****

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
#YuuriBetterThanVictor_

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** _#YuuriBetterThanVictor_ ****

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki _HOW COULD YOU

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I mean, they aren’t wrong _@v-nikiforov_


	9. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a horrible day and can't strand the pressure of everything.
> 
> So, he decides to escape from everything and rant about it with everyone important blocked.
> 
> Too bad he always forgets about the quiet ones.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I don’t understand why _@v-nikiforov_ puts up with me ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
I can’t seem to do anything right

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’ve been doing quads for years and the last week has been nothing but me biting the ice

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ How am I meant to compete against _@v-nikiforov_ if I can’t land any of my jumps?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ It is going to be my first GPF all over again. Going to be a laughing stock

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Oh god, they are going to give so much crap to _@v-nikiforov_ if I fail

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuurikatsuki _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin_ **  
**_@yuurikatsuki_ WHY DID YOU BLOCK _@v-nikiforov_ AND BASICALLY EVERYONE ELSE ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Knew I forgot someone ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ WHY DID I HAVE TO GO ONTO MY BF ACCOUNT TO EVEN MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALIVE _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS?! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@v-nikiforov_ IS A BLOODY MESS! HE THINKS HE DID SOMETHING WRONG!!!

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ COME HOME, DAMN IT _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What is the point? I’m a huge disappointment anyway ****

 **Georgi Popovich** _@G-Popovich_ **  
** You are not a disappointment _@yuurikatsuki_. Please come home before _@yuri-plisetsky_ shows _@v-nikiforov_ all this ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_   
I forgot you had an account too  _@G-Popovich_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME _@yuurikatsuki_!!!! YOU ARE NOT A DISAPPOINTMENT!!!

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ WHO BROKE _@v-nikiforov_ FREE SKATE WORLD RECORD _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** … me _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ THAT IS RIGHT AND WHO WENT FROM LAST TO SECOND IN LESS THAN A YEAR!? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Second isn’t first  _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ YOU LOST BY 0.12 _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ I WAS LUCKY TO WIN _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ ESPECIALLY AFTER YOUR INCREDIBLE FREE SKATE _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Just… come home _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Okay _@yuri-plisetsky_


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor panics when he comes home and finds his fiancé missing.
> 
> Thankfully, Yuri is able to keep a calm head when Victor couldn't.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Has anyone seen _@yuurikatsuki_?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ He isn’t at home and he left the rink earlier than me

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#MissingYuuri_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It has been like an hour, maybe he just went to the shops _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ doesn’t go the shops by himself. He doesn’t feel confident with his Russian yet _#MissingYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Please! If anyone has seen him, let me know! _@yuurikatsuki_ has been having a bad week _#MissingYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Bad as in like low _#MissingYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Depression! Anxiety! _#MissingYuuri_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Okay, fuck you all who just throw insults at _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ has still been breaking world records with depression and anxiety, what the hell are you doing?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Any word _@v-nikiforov_? _#MissingYuuri_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky _log into my account

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Why? _@otabek-altin_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky _just do it

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
MOTHERFUCKER BLOCKED ME _@yuurikatsuki #MissingYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What! _@yuri-plisetsky #MissingYuuri_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Give me a couple of minutes _@v-nikiforov_! And stop with _#MissingYuuri_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#MissingYuuri_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#MissingYuuri_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#MissingYuuri_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Okay, thanks babe for the heads up _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_   
_@yuurikatsuki_ is on his way home. Message me if he isn’t home within the hour

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Anytime _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _@yuri-plisetsky @otabek-altin_ _#MissingYuuri_

* * *

Victor paced in the lounge room while Makkachin watched him from the couch. He had sent Yuuri home hours ago, the young male just hadn’t been skating that well this week and Victor had been worried he would seriously hurt himself if they continued their session.

When he got home from his session with Yakov, he had expected to see Yuuri curled up on the couch, or in the kitchen cooking dinner, or even in their bed. But Yuuri had been nowhere to be found.

He had attempted to call Yuuri’s phone a number of times, all of them ringing straight through to voicemail, which had caused him to post on twitter to see if any of the Russian team had seen Yuuri.

It wasn’t like he was out for a run, Makkachin -Yuuri’s running partner- had greeted him at the door. And Yuuri’s still wasn’t confident with his Russian to think about him going shopping alone.

Victor head shot up as he heard the front door click unlock before the door slowly opened.

Victor quickly hurried towards the shivering figure who stood in the doorway, wrapping the younger man up in a tight hug as soon as he was in reach.

“You had me so worried,” Victor mumbled as he felt hands grabbed the back of his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry,” Yuuri cried softly into his chest.

“No, no, no, oh Yusha,” he cooed while gently moving them out of the doorway so he could shut the door, before slowly leading them towards the couch. As soon as he sat down, he pulled Yuuri into his lap, giving the younger skater no chance to escape from him.

“You don’t need to apologise, Yusha. I know the last week has been a bit bad, but it will get better. I promise it will,” he cooed softly while gently rubbing Yuuri’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mumbled.

“I love you, Yusha. I love you so much.” Victor said while pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He gave a soft smile to the Japanese man, as Yuuri stared at him with wide brown eyes.

“I love you too,” Yuuri mumbled shyly, cheeks tinted red.

“Than please don’t do this to me again, okay? I was so worried.” Victor mumbled while grabbing one of Yuuri’s hands. He frowned at just how cold it was before rising it to his lips and planting a kiss on the knuckle.

“How about I order some takeout and we go have a nice warm bubble bath together. How does that sound?” he suggested softly, smiling brightly at the shy nod he got from his adorable fiancé.

“Good,” he mumbled while pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s knuckle. They sat there for a moment, Victor holding Yuuri close in an attempt to warm the shivering man up.

“Um, Victor?” Yuuri mumbled after a moment, “You have to get up to run a bubble bath.”

“Just, give me a minute,” Victor mumbled, not wanting to let his fiancé go just yet. He need a moment to ensure himself that Yuuri was still here, Yuuri hadn’t left him.

He would get up in a minute, run them both a nice hot, bubble bath and order takeout which they could enjoy in bed or the bath or where they ended up.


	11. #RussianWinsGoldParty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri may have had a drinks.
> 
> Yuuri may have had access to his phone and twitter account.
> 
> Yuuri does not remember getting emotional about Phichit.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu _is just so adorable

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Super adorable _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu_ is just so adorable! Especially when he cuddling his hamsters!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu_ puts hats on them

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu_ it is just so cute -crying emoji-

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ The King and The Skater!!! _@phichit+chu_ just lights up when someone mentions that movie!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ It is so god damn adorable _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Is _@yuurikatsuki_ drunk?

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#RussianWinsGoldParty_

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Ahhhhhhh _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I miss _@phichit+chu_ Saturday morning cuddles

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What about my morning cuddles _@yuurikatsuki_ -gasp emoji-

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@phichit+chu_ is easier to cuddle… ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And _@v-nikiforov_ is now crying in the corner _#SassyYuuri_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#SassyYuuri _is #BestYuuri

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu_ OUTFITS!!!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_??? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu_ last season outfits were amazing!!! I was so jealous!!!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ People keep asking if the hair change is a Ciao-Ciao, it isn’t _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It isn’t!? _@yuurikatsuki @phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Nope~ _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Have you seen Ciao-Ciao hair? Like he could come up with the hair sleeked back look

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#SassyYuuri _is #BestYuuri

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@phichit+chu _is just so adorable

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Might be time to take _@yuurikatsuki_ phone off him _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Already on it! _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Being underage sucks! The party is for me after all! _#RussianWinsGoldParty_


	12. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can stand a lot of things.
> 
> Dog vomit, cheap clothing, a messy bathroom (okay, maybe he couldn't stand that one)
> 
> But he will not stand around and let his amazing fiancé bring himself down by reading negative comments.

**JJ’s Queen** _@JJsQueen52  
_ I don’t understand why _@v-nikiforov_ wastes his time on _@yuurikatsuki_! Did you see his jumps today! Pathetic!

 **Twincest** _@Crispinofan69  
@yuurikatsuki_ should have just stayed down when he hit the ice! How did he end up in 3rd after that horrible performance?

 **Skater Girl** _@figureskatergirl  
@v-nikiforov _SAID HE WANTS TO MARRY THAT PIECE OF TRASH!? NO! VICTOR! _@yuurikatsuki_ IS A HORRIBLE PARTNER CHOICE!?

 **Scottish Lucy** _@BigRed1999  
@v-nikiforov _MARRY _@yuurikatsuki_!!! THAT IS BULLSHIT!!! VICTOR ISN’T GAY!!!

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ can’t believe _@v-nikiforov_ is wasting so much money on _@yuurikatsuki_! he bought him a puppy! no, but me a puppy instead!

 **Maria Gray** _@ice+par+tay  
@yuurikatsuki_ doesn’t have the talent to pull _@v-nikiforov_ routines off to the best of their abilities. _@yuri-plisetsky_ can though

 **Minami No.1 Fan** _@no1chickenfan  
@yuurikatsuki _is counted as Japan’s number one skater, which is bullshit! _@Ken_Minami_ should be Japan’s number one skater!

 **Christophe Fanclub** @swiss+do+it+better _  
_ Still can’t believe that they gave _@yuurikatsuki_ a medal which clearly belonged to _@christophe-gc_

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD_ **  
** I don’t understand how my sweet cinnamon roll _@phichit+chu_ can be friends with the piece of trash! ****

 **Russian Fairy** _@yuris-angel-58_ **  
** There should only be one Yuri on the ice _@yuri-plisetsky_ skates 100x better than _@yuurikatsuki_ so get him off the ice already ****

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1_ **  
** There are so many more beautiful people out in the world, I don’t understand why _@v-nikiforov_ is settling for some Asian nobody ****

* * *

Yuuri gasped as his phone was pulled out of his hands.

“Yuuri,” Victor hummed softly, causing him to slowly turned his head to glance at his fiancé. “What are you doing?” The Russian questioned while throwing his phone off the bed.

Yuuri sat quietly for a moment, staring at Victor while continued to smile at him ever so gently.

“N-nothing?” He mumbled hesitantly. Victor stared at him for a moment longed before reaching over and pulling him forwards. Yuuri’s cheeks quickly turned red as he was pulled into the Russian’s lap.

“Yuuri, Yusha, my beautiful, beautiful fiancé,” Victor mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“You know they only speak lies, lyubimyy. You shouldn’t believe them, nor should you be going through all the comments,” Victor told him while continuing to pepper his lips and face in gentle kisses.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, unable to hide the smile from his face anymore.

“And so you should be, no one is allowed to make my husband unhappy, that is forbidden,” Victor said while pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed in defeat, only to giggle as his fiancé returned to showering him in gentle kisses.

Maybe Victor was right, maybe he shouldn’t go through all the negative comments.


	13. Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is easily amused when tired.
> 
> His twitter reflects this.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Okay, who linked me to the dumb jokes?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Because I love you. I think I am going to die of laughter ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Listen to this: A man walks into a zoo. The only animal in the entire zoo is a dog. It’s a shitzhu.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Get it shitzhu? Shit zoo.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’m crying.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ OMG! PUG LIFE!  
[(photo attached)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F79%2F3b%2Fce%2F793bce12de25020606bf71281742ad04.jpg&t=ZTgyNGNlZWZlYWM0Yjc4YjdlMzIxZDYzMGJkZWQwMGQyNzkzOGRhNixaazZMQ1R3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFaJYLlPuS9XL8yquO9gZ-g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkasumi-chou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161230174940%2Fyuuri-is-up-late-and-he-hits-the-everything-is&m=1)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** TOO TIRED! OMG! **  
**[(photo attached)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftheawesomedaily.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F05%2Ffunny-stupid-jokes-why-cant-a-bicycle-stand-up-on-its-own.jpg&t=OWRkOTQ0YjE0NmY3OGMyZGU0ZDIwMGVjNjg2ZDQwNTZjZjg4YzU1MCxaazZMQ1R3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFaJYLlPuS9XL8yquO9gZ-g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkasumi-chou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161230174940%2Fyuuri-is-up-late-and-he-hits-the-everything-is&m=1)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I had to leave the bedroom, _@v-nikiforov_ grumbled at me for being too loud

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ DOGS! I’M DEAD, I’M DYING!!!  
[(Video attached)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkMhw5MFYU0s&t=Y2U0ODUyYTgxNDE4Y2E1NTk1MjBlM2ZmN2FiNWJlYTlmMzJhZmU4NCxaazZMQ1R3aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFaJYLlPuS9XL8yquO9gZ-g&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkasumi-chou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161230174940%2Fyuuri-is-up-late-and-he-hits-the-everything-is&m=1)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ On behalf of Yuuri, I would like to apologie for last night’s spam of bad jokes. 

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ A mixture of jetlag and lack of sleep left Yuuri extremely tired.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
When tired, Yuuri finds things overly funny.

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Geez, _@v-nikiforov_ , what is with the apologising? Last night was great.

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
This isn’t _@v-nikiforov_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki _um… ???

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I told you _@yuri-plisetsky_ that people wouldn’t be upset by _@yuurikatsuki_ behaviour

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I still can’t believe you kicked your fiancé out of bed _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Okay, why is _@yuri-plisetsky_ on _@yuurikatsuki_ account?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ (photo attached of Yuri sitting in a sleeping Yuuri’s lap while typing away on the older man’s phone, a blanket thrown over them both)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ OMG! SO CUTE!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
TAKE THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!


	14. Ongoing Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sometimes lets his anxiety get the better of him.
> 
> Sometimes, it lands him in a lot of trouble.
> 
> Other times, it lands him with some of the most important people in his life.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am really sick of the people that kept saying cruel things to _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Do you want to know what you assholes did to _@yuurikatsuki_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You put him in the bloody hospital because of all your stupid works.

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Wait, what _@yuri-plisetsky_? _@yuurikatsuki_ is in hospital?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@phichit+chu_ some morons decided to have a go _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@phichit+chu_ and then _@yuurikatsuki_ decides to disappear again but he went to the rink this time

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@phichit+chu_ but by the time we found him, he had injured his hand while practicing a jump

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@phichit+chu_ they are currently x-raying his hand to make sure it isn’t broken

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ How is the old guy, _@yuri-plisetsky_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@v-nikiforov _is Victor

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Couldn’t stop freaking out when _@yuurikatsuki_ was missing

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Currently not leaving _@yuurikatsuki_ side and mumbling romantic garbage

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ is clinging to _@v-nikiforov_ and keeps apolgising for not being good enough

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Which is really pissing me off because _@yuurikatsuki_ is good enough

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am really sick and tired of people saying cruel things about _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ always tries his best.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Can people just leave _@yuurikatsuki_ alone? I want my rival at his best

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ REPORT: _@yuurikatsuki_ will be spending the night in hospital with only a sprained wrist

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Also, a selected number of twitter accounts will be deactivated due to cruel and harsh things said to _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
@yuurikatsuki_ and his family would like to thank everyone for their ongoing support

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ (Photo attached of Yuuri lying in a hospital bed with a bandaged wrist with Victor and Yuri on each side of the bed, making him laugh about something)


	15. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to forget someone or something important to you.
> 
> Especially if it was your first dog.

Yuuri shuffled his way out of the bedroom in the early hours of the morning, making sure to be quiet as to not wake his sleeping fiancé.

Victor had been training extra hard lately to make up for the season he had spent off the ice, he deserved to sleep rather than deal with him right now.

Yuuri sat himself down on the couch, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest and tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

He had been woken up by a nightmare. It had started off normal and sweet, it had been about his precious Vicchan.

It had been the two of them, running along the beach shore. Him laughing in delight as Vicchan barked in joy. And then suddenly, the water just reached out and grabbed Vicchan and dragged him into its depths.

No matter how much he shouted or cried or tried to save his precious miniature poodle, he had been locked into place, doomed to watch Vicchan disappear.

He had jolted awake and carefully removed himself for the nice warm bed beside his fiancé and new poodle.

Sobs rattled through his chest now as he curled up into himself on the couch.

He missed his Vicchan so much.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his photo app. Needing to look at his baby.

* * *

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Missing you, baby boy _#RIPVicchan_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuuri holding Vicchan in the air as the miniature poodle covers Yuuri’s face in kisses)

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#RIPVicchan_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#RIPVicchan_ ****

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Vicchan always had to have his head in my lap, he would start whining if he was allowed to rest his head in my lap ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Vicchan really enjoyed our morning runs, but I think he preferred our afternoon cuddles better. ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuuri and Vicchan cuddled together under a kotatsu) ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_#RIPVicchan_ I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye properly, Vicchan ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Vicchan? What type of name is that?

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Vic-chan = Vic = Victor

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ God, I feel dumb

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
YOU NAMED YOUR DOG AFTER YOUR BLOODY FIANCE!?


	16. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri runs two twitter accounts.
> 
> His normal one.
> 
> And an account dedicated to one Yuuri Katsuki.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ OMG! _@yuurikatsuki_ routine today gave me goosebumps!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Did anyone else see that step sequence!? It was like magic, _@yuurikatsuki_ makes it look so easy!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And his triple axel!!! The height!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ could have made it a quad, I swear to god!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki _mentioned in a post-interview, that his coach had been really helping him with his jumps!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Could that mean we might be seeing a quad axel soon!?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ With the height of his triple axel today, it wouldn’t surprise me!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I have made a terrible, terrible mistake.

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Just confirmed! _@yuri-plisetsky_ is _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_ ****

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_    
What are you talking about _@Ken_Minami_?

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** You can’t fool me _@yuri-plisetsky_! ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Nawwww, _@yuri-plisetsky_ deleted all those lovely tweets before I could show _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I don’t know what you are talking about _@v-nikiforov_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I’ll pm them to you _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You are the best _@christophe-gc_!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** How are you all just figuring out that _@yuri-plisetsky_ is _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_? ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I’ve known for ages ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Suddenly can’t find @yuri-plisetsky or @katsuki_yuuri_no1fan accounts

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YURI DELETED HIS TWITTER


	17. Hospital Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri suffers from CDH or Chronic Daily Headaches.
> 
> Though painful, Yuuri is normally able to manage his small medical problem.
> 
> But than Victor finds out.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ After almost 3 years of successfully avoiding a hospital trip, guess who ended up in hospital?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Me!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Had my worst headache ever, the joys of CDH!

 **MayMay** _@MayMayBee  
_ What is CDH??? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** CDH: Chronic Daily Headaches ****

 **Prince of Lights** @Lightin-the-way   
CDH is the worst! Hope everything is alright _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I’ve been suffering from CDH for years. It is normally somewhat manageable. ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Just had a really bad headache yesterday that put me in hospital, isn’t my first time here because of CDH ****

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ You skate with chronic headaches???? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Yeah, I mean, sure sometimes I just want to slam my head into a wall because of the pain, but I can handle it most of the time ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Medication does help too. Like, lots ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** But you always have to make sure you don’t take too much. Learnt that the bad way. ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Have ended up in hospital before for taking too much painkillers. ****

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Get well soon _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

* * *

Yuuri woke slowly to the feeling of someone stroking his cheek gently.

“Zvezda, zvezda moya,” the words were mumbled softly somewhere near him.

Even in his drowsy state he knew that something was wrong. Victor was in Russia, helping Yuri with his routines for the next season. He was in Japan, visiting his family for a little bit before he got stuck into preparing for the upcoming season himself.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and quickly found them locked with a beautiful pair of blue ones.

“Vitya?” he mumbled in confusion, causing the figure to coo at him softly.

“I’m right here, zvezda moya,” Victor mumbled softly.

“Why? Should be,” Yuuri paused as more of the drowsiness wore off and the normal throb of a headache hit him. He took a deep breath, though painful, it was tolerable compared to the day before. “Should be in Russian,” he mumbled while raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

“You expect me to stay in Russia when I found out you are in hospital for a disease I didn’t know about!” Victor said, a tone of distress in his voice.

Yuuri stared at his fiancé, noting that Victor had red rimmed eyes, indicating that there had been tears rather recently.

“CDH isn’t a disease,” he mumbled while reaching out to grab the hand stroking his cheek.

“But-“

“I just get daily, pounding headache. I just had a really bad one yesterday, Vitya, you shouldn’t have flown out here. You could have rung Mari or my parents, they could have explained everything,” he said gently while squeezing his fiancés hand.

“I was worried,” Victor mumbled ever so softly.

“God, I love you,” he sighed while tugging his fiancé close so he could kiss him deeply on the lips.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined weakly against his lips. Yuuri smiled to himself as Victor quickly took over the kiss.

Yuuri knew that it would take a lot of kisses to convince Victor he was fine and that he didn’t need to fly over ten hours to check up on, but he didn’t mind spoiling his fiancé a little.


	18. #TruthComesOut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world finds out that Victor and Yuri call Yuuri pig/piglet and it doesn't go down well.

**Minami No.1 Fan** _@no1chickenfan  
_ Can’t believe that _@v-nikiforov_ and _@yuri-plisetsky_ call _@yuurikatsuki_ pig! How disrespectful!

 **Bunny Boy** _@BunnyButt  
_ Talk about rude! Calling someone you claim to care about a pig! Don’t listen to them _@yuurikatsuki_

 **MayMay**   _@MayMayBee  
@yuurikatsuki_ works so hard and they call him pig and piglet to his face!? Disgusting!!!

 **Mira Lee** _@M-Lee  
_ Talk about abuse _@v-nikiforov_ _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **JJ’s Queen** _@JJsQueen52  
_ I mean, sure _@yuurikatsuki_ is a big round at the start of the season, but no one calls him on it!

 **Prince of Lights** _@Lightin-the-way  
@yuurikatsuki_ is such a sweetheart for not letting those harsh insults mess with his skating

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ I’m honestly really disappointed in _@v-nikiforov_!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I would like to thank everyone for their support on the issue ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** But please, PLEASE, leave _@yuri-plisetsky_ and _@v-nikiforov_ alone ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Pig/Piglet is simply a nickname. I take no offense by it ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** So, please leave my fiancé and son alone. ****

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#TruthComesOut_

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ JUST CONFIRMED THAT HE AND _@v-nikiforov_ HAVE ADOPTED _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WHAT THE HELL _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ THEY AREN’T MY PARENTS


	19. #TruthComesOut (Bonus Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the pig incident.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’M SORRY FORGIVE ME _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL YOU PIGLET!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ DON’T HATE ME!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I LOVE YOU, PLEEEEEASE!!!! I’M SORRY!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ PLEASE!!! I’LL ALWAYS WAKE THE DOG!!! I’LL ALWAYS MAKE THE MORNING COFFEE!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’LL ALWAYS WASH MAKKA!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ PLEEEEEASE

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@v-nikiforov _he forgave you ages ago

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You are just apologising publically to please your fans _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Shhhhhh _@yuri-plisetsky_ I might be able to get him to agree to do the washing at this rate ****

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YUURI!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I don’t know, how could you call me pig/piglet? _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’M SORRY _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You two are just so gross _@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ But sorry, or whatever _@yuurikatsuki_


	20. Getting Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is starting to feel his age and decides to tell everyone on twitter.
> 
> He quickly starts to regret his decision.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Getting old suuuuuucks -sad face emoji-

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Everything hurts and my hair doesn’t grow the same way it used too.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m having a little bit of regret after taking a season off.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I don’t regret it because it because I found my life and love in _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But my body, god! I feel like I am hundred!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I hate to admit it, but jumping is getting harder.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Not sure if I’ll be able to do another season after this.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Actually, who convinced me to do this one!!!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Because whoever you are owe me a bloody footrub!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Rub your own feet _@v-nikiforov_ , or are you having issues bending down too

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And it is a good thing you decided to return for one more season, it will be fun skating you into the ground!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Don’t be too mean to him _@yuri-plisetsky_! ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_!!! My hero -heart eye emoji-

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Also, don’t mention his hair _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YUURI!!! HOW COULD YOU -crying emoji-

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am sure it is hard to grow your hair long when your hairline is receding

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ -crying emoji-

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@yuri-plisetsky_ can you stop to pick up some eggs and tissues on your way over

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@yuri-plisetsky_ the extra soft ones. _@v-nikiforov_ won’t stop crying

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@yuri-plisetsky_ the eggs are for katsudon

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Tell the baby I’m coming with his tissues _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ MY FAMILY IS SO MEAN TO ME -crying emoji-

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu_   
_#TruthComesOut_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ THEY AREN’T MY PARENTS _@phichit+chu_


	21. #JJdoesn’tCheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is accused of cheating.
> 
> JJ is a lot of things, but he is not a cheater.

**Canadian News** _@CanadianNewsTonight  
_ Just announced: Canadian Figure Skater Jean-Jacques Leroy ( _@Jjleroy!15_ ) accused of using illegal steroids in previous season

 **Mrs Ruby** _@RubyRed  
_ How disgusting! Some people actually train hard for medals _@Jjleroy!15_!

 **Canada Girl** _@MapleTree99_ **  
** As a Canadian, I am disgusted by _@Jjleroy!15_! Is that why your performance dropped during the finals! ****

 **Ri** _@yak-+ri  
_ To believe that someone as popular as _@Jjleroy!15_ would snope so low as to use steroids.

 **Skater Fan** _@Gay4Skaters  
_ No wonder _@Jjleroy!15_ was always so cocky! At least he didn’t win at the finals!

 **Shark-Boy** _@PoolShark  
_ Geez, another sport corrupted by illegal drugs! Who would have expected figure skating to join the list…

* * *

“WHAT BULLSHIT!?” Yuri shouted as he scrolled through twitter and read through all the comments that followed the obvious fake news report about JJ.

“Yura? Sweetheart? Everything okay?” Yuuri questioned from the other room, causing him to sigh as got up and wondered into the kitchen.

“Listen to this bullshit,” he grumbled while taking a seat beside Victor on one of the kitchen stools.

“Language,” Victor said while flicking his ear, causing him to hiss and gave the older Russian the rude finger.

“Canadian Figure Skater Jean-Jacques Leroy accused of using illegal steroids in previous season,” he read.

“Accused?” Victor questioned.

“JJ doesn’t seem the type to cheat,” Yuuri said while continuing to cut up vegetables for dinner.

“Exactly! I mean, sure, JJ is an ass but he isn’t a cheater!” he said while slamming his phone against the kitchen bench in annoyance. The room lapsed into silence, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion while looking between Victor and Yuuri. The pair stared at him for a moment before sharing a look with each other.

“What?” he demanded.

“Just surprised to see you defending JJ, that’s all,” Victor stated with a shrug.

“Why? Sure, JJ is an asshole. And he is rude, self-absorbed-“

“Yura,” Yuuri cut him off, causing him to sigh.

“Fiiiine. JJ is a lot of things, but he isn’t a cheater,” he stated.

“Well, don’t tell us that, tell twitter,” Victor said with a wave of his hand.

“And ruin my reputation!” he asked.

“Fine, do it as me,” Yuuri said while pulling out his phone and holding it out. Yuri stared at the offered phone for a moment before grabbing it.

“JJ better appreciate this,” he mumbled while opening up the twitter app.

* * *

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I can’t believe the number of people that have fallen for the fake news released about _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
__@Jjleroy!15_ is a lot of things, but he is not a cheater

* * *

“Nawwww,” Victor cooed in his ear, causing him to jerk and hiss in surprise. He hadn’t noticed Victor stand up and wander behind him to read over his shoulder.

“What?” he hissed, earning himself a pat on the head.

“I just think it is cute that you are defending one of your biggest rivals,” Victor said with a sly smile on his lips.

“Then what am I?” Yuuri huffed, causing him to snicker at the look of panic that appeared on Victor’s face.

“Well, of course you are another one of Yurio’s rivals. You are his top rival!” Victor cooed, clearly trying to sweet talk his fiancé.

“Oh, Phichit has reblogged one of the tweets,” Yuri mumbled more to himself than the love couple.

“What?” Victor gasped, “God, getting left behind by all you young people.”

Yuri watched as Victor pulled out his phone and started to type away on it.

“There, done!” Victor said brightly a few moments later, “Hopefully all this stuff clears up soon.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” he mumbled as he continued to scroll through twitter on Yuuri’s phone.

* * *

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I know for a fact that _@Jjleroy!15_ doesn’t take any steroids! Of any kind! _#JJdoesn’tCheat_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@Jjleroy!15_ is a hardworking skater that doesn’t need lies and rumours spread about him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Would you want someone telling everyone lies about you! No, so please leave celebrities and sports stars to do their jobs! _#JJdoesn’tCheat_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I may not know _@Jjleroy!15_ that well, but he isn’t that type of person to _#JJdoesn’tCheat_

**Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
#JJdoesn’tCheat_

**Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ JJ is a good guy and doesn’t deserve this type of media publicity

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
**_@Jjleroy!15_ is a very skilled skater and doesn’t need any drugs to help him preform _#JJdoesn’tCheat_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Thank you everyone for your support. The sudden accusation about me taking illegal steroids was shocking. ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** I can assure everyone that the current accusation against me are false. I do not take steroids, let alone illegal ones ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Thank you everyone not only for your support but also the trending hashtag _#JJdoesn’tCheat_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Also, big thanks to my little kitten _@yuri-plisetsky_ for his support

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Rot in hell _@Jjleroy!15_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#JJdoesn’tCheat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [miraculous-katsukii](http://miraculous-katsukii.tumblr.com) and [marochre ](https://marochre.tumblr.com) for helping me write this prompt up!


	22. #DressDebate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bring ups the white gold/black blue dress.
> 
> It was a horrible idea.

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Some PLEASE tell my boyfriend he is wrong!

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** I AM NOT WRONG _@+guanghongji+_ YOU ARE WRONG! ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ What is the adoro-couple arguing about? _@+guanghongji+ @+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** Adoro? _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+_ said that the dress was black and blue _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Huh? _@+guanghongji+ @+Leodela+_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** And I’m the one that doesn’t get ‘fazes’ _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ OMG _@seung-gillee_ I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!! YOU STARTED A HASHTAG!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ What the hell _@+Leodela+_ that dress is white and gold _#DressDebate_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ I showed _@phichit+chu_ the dress…

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ SEE!!! SEE!?!?!? _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** It is black and blue _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
**_@seung-gillee_ what colour is it? _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ Black and blue _#DressDebate_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ WHAT!?!?!? _@seung-gillee_ OPEN YOUR EYES!!! THAT DRESS IS WHITE AND GOLD _#DressDebate_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Why is twitter exploding at 2am?

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
#DressDebate_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#DressDebate _ Whaaaaat?

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** Someone send him a link _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_  
@yuri-plisetsky #DressDebate  
[(Photo attached)](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/a8/The_Dress_%28viral_phenomenon%29.png)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ My boyfriend is wrong _@+Leodela+ #DressDebate_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ So, it is finally official? You two are finally dating?  _@+guanghongji+_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ OMG! OMG! OMG! I JUST NOTICED! ADORO-COUPLE IS REAL!!! _#Adoro-Couple_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** What does that even mean??? _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ >//////////////////////////////////<

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And to finish your stupid dress debate, it is blue and black _#DressDebate_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ What does _@otabek-altin_ think? _#DressDebate_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Why the hell do you care what _@otabek-altin_ thinks? _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ Because everyone’s partner seems to disagree with them _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ There are only two couples here, I don’t think you can really conclude that works _@seung-gillee_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ The dress is white and gold _#DressDebate_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Three couples _@+guanghongji+ @seung-gillee #DressDebate_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ GASPS

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOU ARE ON THE DARK SIDE!??!?! _@yuurikatsuki #DressDebate_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Yes, _@v-nikiforov_ , I see black and blue ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Hubby and I are also at a disagreement _#DressDebate_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Issy thinks W/G. I think B/B. _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Guess who is sleeping on the couch _#DressDebate_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Sucker _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** What does _@otabek-altin_ think? _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Yeah! What does the teddy-bear think? _@otabek-altin #DressDebate_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ Current information suggests that _@otabek-altin_ will disagree with _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Black and Blue _#DressDebate_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ Maths was wrong _#DressDebate_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** BLACK AND BLUE WINS!!! _#DressDebate_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ WHAT!!! BABE!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!! _@+guanghongji+_


	23. #CrossdressClubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets a little drunk and starts reflecting on his old clubbing days.
> 
> It doesn't turn out too well for Yurio.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_    
I miss _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Like, looooooooooooooots _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I miss Clubbing Saturdays -crying emoji- _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Oh god, Clubbing Saturdays were the best _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I need to look into getting more makeup _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Makeup? Clubbing Saturday? _@yuurikatsuki @phichit+chu_

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#CrossdressClubbing_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh god! And I thought _@v-nikiforov_ pastel ombre phase _@yuurikatsuki @phichit+chu_

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** _#PastelPinkVictor_ ****

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ _#pastelbluevictor_

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Guys, guys, we all know it is #PastelRainbowVictor

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ -sunglasses emoji-

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Do you remember the emo bar _@yuurikatsuki_?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** THE FISHNET STOCKINGS!!! God, I need to get more of those _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ (Photo attached of two ladies with long hair, perfect makeup. They are wearing skimpy dresses, fishnet stockings and heels.)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ MY EYES!!!! _@yuurikatsuki @phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Do you still have your wig? Or did I end up with it? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuuri without glasses making a pouty face at the camera with a long-haired wig on that is a couple shades lighter than his normal hair) ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Do you know how hard it is to find good, natural makeup that won’t cause my skin to break out!!! _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Thank you lord for this magical man _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wait a second, _@v-nikiforov_ why the hell is _@yuurikatsuki_ drinking????

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Probably because he is missing me -kissing emoji- _@yuri-plisetsky @yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Riiiight. Whose idea was it to let _@v-nikiforov_ fly to France without his boyfriend?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Fiancé _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Remember that time, when that one guy get all handsy with you. God, that still makes me laugh. His face -crying emoji-

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Bloody forced to walk across bloody St.P just to stop the bloody harassment.

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky_ you can pretend all you want, but everyone knows you are currently keeping Yuuri company while Victor is away

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ LIES _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**SOOOOOO CUTE **  
** (Photo attached of Yuri wearing the wig while typing away on his photo, clearly not having noticing Yuuri taking the photo) ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ God damn it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge credit to [lovelytitania](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com) because I totally borrowed her idea about pastel ombre Victor. Check out her tumblr for the amazing (and very pretty) art!


	24. #FigureSkaterBenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang-Hong and Yuri got into a little debate that exploded.

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Air _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Water _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ AIR _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_??? _@+guanghongji+_ _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@phichit+chu _TELL _@yuri-plisetsky_ THAT _@yuurikatsuki_ WOULD BE AN AIR BENDER

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ NO! _@yuurikatsuki_ WOULD BE A WATER BENDER _@+guanghongji+ @phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I don’t understand how you two became friends _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Bender? Like Avatar?

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Yes! ATLA!!! _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Ahhhh, what elements are you two? _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Fire _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Fire _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Really? Both of you? _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Hell yeah! Fire baby -fire emoji- _@phichit+chu_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ You are an air bender _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Can’t argue with that -wink emoji- _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Who else have you picked for? _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+_ is an air bender too _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_   
_@otabek-altin_ is an earth bender _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Do me! Do me! _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@christophe-gc_ water bender

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Awesome -wave emoji- _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Can _@seung-gillee_ an earth bender? _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Of course I would be an earth bender _@phichit+chu_ _#FigureSkaterBenders_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What is _@v-nikiforov_? _#FigureSkaterBenders_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_   
_@v-nikiforov_ would totally be a water bender _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** I WOULD BE A FIRE BENDER _#FigureSkaterBenders_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
GOD NO _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I’d have to agree with _@Jjleroy!15_ he would be a fire bender

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Did we decide if _@yuurikatsuki_ is a water or air bender? _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’d be a Kyoshi Warrior _#FigureSkaterBenders_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
… You’d be a badass Kyoshi Warrior _@yuurikatsuki_ _#FigureSkaterBenders_


	25. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter explodes when a news station reports Yuuri attempting suicide.
> 
> Yuuri is not impressed, especially with his overdramatic fiancé.

**Channel 21 News** _@Ch21NewsTonight  
_ Japanese Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki ( _@yuurikatsuki_ ) rumoured to have missed Japanese Championships due to suicide attempt.

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ !?!??!?!?!?!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!? WHERE ARE YOU!!! ARE YOU OKAY!!?!?! _@yuurikatsuki_

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
#WeLoveYouYuuri_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WHAT THE F@%$ _@yuurikatsuki #WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Neither _@v-nikiforov_ or _@yuurikatsuki_ are picking up their phones. _#WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF WHEN _@yuurikatsuki_ DIDN’T TURN UP -crying emoji- _#WeLoveYouYuuri_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Hope _@yuurikatsuki_ is okay and recovering well! _#WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHAT!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!!! _#WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wait? What??? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ MY POOR BABY _@yuurikatsuki #WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I LOVE YOU!!! DON’T LEAVE ME _@yuurikatsuki #WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND DO THAT -crying emoji- _@yuurikatsuki #WeLoveYouYuuri_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Aren’t you in Japan with _@yuurikatsuki_? Wouldn’t you know if he attempted suicide? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What the hell guys!!! I can’t believe you would believe a rumour like that! ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** YOU GUYS STARTED A HASHTAG BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I ATTEMPTED SUCICDE!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I am in hospital with influenza for everyone’s information. ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Congratulation on your gold _@Ken_Minami_! I’m sorry I missed seeing you preform! ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** And for everyone’s information, my fiancé and coach is a moron that believes anything despite sitting next to me _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ (Photo attached of Yuuri sitting in a hospital bed, looking a little paler than normal, being hugged around the waist by Victor)


	26. Fake Accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri just wants to rant without anyone knowing, so he makes a fake account.
> 
> And than Yuri finds it.

**Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Pressure is a horrible, horrible thing

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ It is worse than stress sometimes

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Everyone just expects you to do well

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ And all the pressure just pushes you over the edge and you crash

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ And everyone just starts going on and on how the first time was a fluke

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Pressure mixed with stress and anxiety is a wonderful thing

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ It is like when you mix beer, vodka and bourbon

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Disgusting and a horrible mixture

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Your fake account is horrible _@SkatingEros_

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ And yours is any better? _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Truce _@SkatingEros_ ****

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ But you are right, pressure sucks

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ So does stress and anxiety

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Everyone keeps telling me how much they are expecting of me

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ I mean, what the hell!!! Do you want me to fail!?!?

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ I’m sure you’ll do fine, you always do great

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Not you too!

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ You can outskate me!

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ We are going up against Mister Perfect this season

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ Is this how we are talking now? _@SkatingEros @katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Um??? _@PrettyInPink_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ And who are you??? _@PrettyInPink_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ I’m hurt!!! You don’t know who this is!!! After everything I do for you!!! _@SkatingEros @katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ It is Mister Perfect, he is crying in the next room _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ You have a fake account too, old man!!! _@PrettyInPink_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ Course, why wouldn’t I? Sometimes I like to comment on posts without people freaking out _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Eros** _@SkatingEros  
_ Makes sense _@PrettyInPink_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ You three do realise that everyone knows about your fake accounts, right? _@PrettyInPink @SkatingEros @katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Well, shit


	27. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets his gold.
> 
> Everyone wants wedding details, like now.

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ CONGRATULATION TO MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND _@yuurikatsuki_ ON HIS GOLD AT 4CC

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Didn’t you lose? _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ 3rd isn’t a lose! Also, I am so glad _@yuurikatsuki_ won!!! NEED ALL THE DETAILS ASAP

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Huh????? _@phichit+chu_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Congrats _@yuurikatsuki_! I’ll be expecting that invitation soon -wink emoji-

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ MY FAVOURITE YUURI WON!!! CONGRATS _@yuurikatsuki_!!! WANT WEDDING DETAILS ASAP

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wedding details??? _@Mila-Babe_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ HEY!!! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVOURITE YURI!!! _@Mila-Babe_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@v-nikiforov_ said he would marry _@yuurikatsuki_ when Yuuri won gold _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuurikatsuki_ won gold! Congrats on that, Yuuri!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh yeah. I remember that _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Congratulation on silver _@otabek-altin_!!! So proud of you for knocking _@Jjleroy!15_ off the pedestal

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ NEED WEDDING DETAILS _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** NEED ALL THE WEDDING DETAILS _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Alternate World Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ WEDDING!?!?!? WILL YOU BE STREAMING IT!?!?!? _@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_

 ** _Scottish Lucy_** _@BigRed1999  
_ Will Makkachin be the ring bearer? _@yuurikatsuki @v-nikiforov_

 **Emi Haru** _@Emiiiiii  
_ Congrats on your medal _@yuurikatsuki_! Pop into the bakery next time you are in Hasetsu!

 **Emi Haru** _@Emiiiiii  
_ I’ll be happy to whip you up some wedding cake samples _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuko Nishigori** _@IceMadonna_    
ABOUT BLOODY TIME!!! YOU BETTER BE GETTING MARRIED IN HASETSU _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Congrats to _@yuurikatsuki_ on his gold!!! Better get an invite for going easy on you -wink emoji-

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You? Go easy? I think you just failed and hard _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Honestly surprised that _@seung-gillee_ didn’t rank 4 th _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD  
_ Congrats to _@v-nikiforov_ on finally being able to marry that gorgeous man, _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Thank you everyone for your congratulations!!! Wedding invitations should be arriving in the next few days!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ We will not be streaming our wedding but we might possibly share some wedding photos

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And yes, Makkachin will be our ring bearer _@BigRed1999_ like we could leave the old dog out


	28. #KatsuDAMNmerch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets drunk and blurts out a random idea on the internet.
> 
> The next morning, Yuuri is to find out that everyone liked his random drunken idea.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I am thinking of making some merchandise

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I’m going to call it KatsuDAMN

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Sweatpants with ‘KatsuDAMN’ across the butt

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ CROP TOPS!!!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ BOOTY SHORTS!!!

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ ****

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I’D BUY IT ALL _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ ****

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Sweatpants? Booty shorts? Crop tops? Sign me up! _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Minami No.1 Fan** _@no1chickenfan  
_ OMG!!! CAN THEY COME IN PASTEL COLOURS??? _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ YES!!! PASTEL COLOURS!!! AND FLURO COLOURS TOO!!! _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **MayMay** _@MayMayBee  
_ What will your size ranges be? Will you have plus sizes? _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I will try to have a large range of sizes, including plus sizes! _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Twincest** _@Crispinofan69  
_ Can we see _@v-nikiforov_ glorious backside modeling the sweat pants and booty shorts? _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ GOD PLEASE GIVE US ADVISEMENTS WITH VICTORS BACKSIDE _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ HELL YES!!! I WILL GET MY GORGEOUS FIANCÉS TO WEAR MY MERCH _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

* * *

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Who let me drink last night?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ WHO LET ME CREATE A CLOTHING BRAND!!!

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** You are still gonna make it, right _@yuurikatsuki_? ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Because I would really like some pastel blue sweat pants with KatsuDAMN on the butt _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ You seriously want KatsuDAMN merchandise??? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ I would sell a limb for _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ I’d buy a crop top or two _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Booty shorts all the way! And in pastel pink! _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Prince of Lights** _@Lightin-the-way  
_ Please make _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Relax everyone! I ensure you that _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ will be available in due time -wink emoji-

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And so will my backside in branded booty shorts _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ -wink emoji-

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!?!? ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Probably created one of best-selling merch brands in the world _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ And you haven’t even created a piece yet _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I am so proud of you _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I also want to volunteer to model _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_


	29. #Hero&HisKitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek gets a little talkative when a Russian news channel says some things about his favourite Russian.

**Russian Telegraph** _@_ O _fficialRT  
_ Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky ( _@yuri-plisetsky_ ) rumoured to be in an illegal relationship with Kazakh skater, Otabek Altin, _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ ILLEGAL!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! I AM OF AGE!!!

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky _ is not in an illegal relationship as the age of consent in Russia and Kazakhstan is 16

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky _ has full consent in our relationship

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ I do not take kindly to false accusations about _@yuri-plisetsky_ and our relationship

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Okay, this is adorable _#Hero &HisKitten_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WHAT TYPE OF HASHTAG IS THAT!?!?!? _@phichit+chu_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
#Hero &HisKitten_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ How romantic!!! The Hero of Kazakhstan defending your owner _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What is with all the news stations spreading lies about everyone? ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I can confirm that _@yuri-plisetsky_ and _@otabek-altin_ relationship is in no way illegal _#Hero &HisKitten_ ****

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#Hero &HisKitten_ ****

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Shut it, chicken nugget

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Excuse you, that is _#JPNChickenNugget_ ****

**Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
#Hero &HisKitten_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@otabek-altin _ NO

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ But it is cute _#Hero &HisKitten_


	30. Yakov On Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian Skating Fam decided that is about time that Yakov joins the world of twitter.
> 
> It doesn't quite go to plan.

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I do not understand the point of this Twit-ter

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Mila, how does one work the Twit-ter

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What? I’m doing it right?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I don’t understand

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Why am I getting hearts? I don’t want hearts?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Where is the Japanese Yuri when you need him?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ He would explain the Twit-ter

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Japanese Yuri is my favourite skater.

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I don’t care if he isn’t really my skater, he may as well be

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Victor can’t coach. That boy is just too in love with the Japanese Yuri to coach him

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ You should have seen them the other day, it was horrible

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Japanese Yuri failed a jump and instead of telling him off, Victor kissed every inch of exposed skin

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Everyone gets it, you two are in love. But coach the poor boy and make out with him later

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Japanese Yuri makes me these little lunch boxes

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ He puts this little hot dog things that are shaped like octopuses

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ And he shapes the eggs like bunnies

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ And he shaped the rice like pandas with seaweed as the markings

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Victor does not deserve this man

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Someone convince the Japanese Yuri to be my skater

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What do you mean everyone can read this, Mila?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Why didn’t you tell me earlier?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What? You did?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What? I’m not responding privately?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I don’t understand

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Where is Japanese Yuri when you need him?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
Why is Victor crying now?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
What do you mean it is because of me?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
Well of course Japanese Yuri is better than Victor. Do you know the stress Victor has put me through for all these years?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
Do you know how much hair I have lost because of that boy?

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
Would I give Victor up? Never.

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman_  
He is basically my son. That and I doubt anyone one else would put up with him.


	31. Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov is rather enjoying his time on Twitter.
> 
> He is catching up with all the young people lingo.

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I can’t believe Victor won’t marry Japanese Yuri until he wins gold

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Why is that meant to mean, Yakov? _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ How did you do that? It came straight up on my thing

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ He is a horrible person, isn’t he Yakov? _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Very cruel. Just marry that boy before someone steals him away

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Mila, how do I do that thing?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** You put the @ symbol, Mr Feltsman, and then start writing the person’s twitter name _@Yakov-Feltsman_ ****

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuurikatsuki_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Victor does not deserve you

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YAKOV!!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ How can you not marry that boy?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ He has got you there _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Yuri, Japanese Yuri, Lilia has invited you both to the studio tomorrow

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yeah, cool, I’ll be there _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Thank you for letting me know, Mr Feltsman, I’ll be there tomorrow _@Yakov-Feltsman_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHAT ABOUT ME!!! _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Lilia said that you are not a dancer and that you are not allowed in her studio

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHAAAAAT!?!?!? _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Georgi Popovich** _@G-Popovich_ **  
** I never realised how savage Yakov was until now _@Yakov-Feltsman_ ****

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ _@G-Popovich_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What is that word? Savage? Is it a lit word?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh god, here we go again

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Yes, Yakov, savage is a lit word

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Savage

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ HAHA OMG

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Am I lit now?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yes, Yakov, very savage _@Yakov-Feltsman_


	32. #NishigoriGetsAnswers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nishigori triplets set up a mini Q&A session with all our favourite skaters.
> 
> And they find out that Victor is the biggest liar.

**Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@phichit+chu_ did you ask _@seung-gillee_ out? Or was it the other way around? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Oh god, this is embarrassing _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@seung-gillee_ asked me out _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ How does it feel to fly across the ice, _@v-nikiforov_? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Like sliding on your socks across a hardwood floor _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@yuri-plisetsky_, where did you get your cat? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I did not agree to answer any questions _@sukeota3sisters_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@yuri-plisetsky _pleeeeeease

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ … _@sukeota3sisters_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ She was a present from my grandpa when I moved to St. Petersburg by myself _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Where did you learn the art of selfies, _@phichit+chu_? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ A second question!!! Yay _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ From youtube, where else -wink emoji- _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Why don’t you wear contacts when skating, _@yuurikatsuki_? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I can’t wear contacts. They irritate my eyes and it is just too painful to wear contacts _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@otabek-altin_ how has moving around the world and training in different countries assisted in your growth as a skater? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Being able to train in different parts of the word has introduced me to different skating styles _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Moving around and training in different countries has really helped me create my own unique style _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@v-nikiforov_ we have another question for you. The question has been asked by over a 100-different people _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Why the hair cut? _@v-nikiforov #NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Because I wanted to surprise my audience _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Georgi Popovich** _@G-Popovich_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ got gum in his hair and the only thing they could do was cut it _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ _@G-Popovich_ HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM -crying emoji- _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@yuri-plisetsky_do you sleep with your cat? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Potya sleeps on my bed, normally at my feet but during winter, she will sleep under the blankets or on my chest _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_   
_@christophe-gc_ how often do you have your hair cut? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Yay~ a question for me finally _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I get my hair cut every three months, exactly. Can’t have any dead ends, darlings _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_    
The next question is for anyone that wants to answer it _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_    
Do you look at fanblogs? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I look at fan blogs for other skaters, yes _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Yeah, I especially like the fanart for victuuri _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_    
Next question is for _@v-nikiforov_ and _@yuurikatsuki_ , how do you feel about your student/coach? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It is amazing, I get to spend everyday training and coaching my best friend and lover _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I thought it would be awkward, training with my fiancé, but it really brings us closer _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_    
Another question for everyone here: wardrobe malfunctions? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
**_@phichit+chu_ once split his pants right before his free skate and forced me to give him mine after I skated _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@seung-gillee_ WE PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ I don’t know how but _@yuri-plisetsky_ has lost so many costumes, mid-season _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Like it is mind-blowing just how many he has lost _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_    
These is for both Yu(u)ri’s: can you lick your elbow? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky_ cannot lick his elbow _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@otabek-altin _SCREW YOU

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Yes, I can lick my elbow _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters_   
_@v-nikiforov_ , is it true you can fit your whole fist in your mouth? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Yes, it is!!! _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** No, it isn’t true. Victor can’t fit his whole fist in his mouth _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
@v-nikiforov_ didn’t we all agree to answer all the questions honestly?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Hey! I’m answering them honestly _@christophe-gc_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Cause you totally weren’t caught out on lying twice already _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I AM BEING HONEST _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
@Jjleroy!15_how did he know Isabella was the one? _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Because I knew she was my soulmate from the moment we met  _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Okay, we have one more question for before _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ hour is over

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ The last question goes to _@v-nikiforov #NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Everyone wants to know: Is it Victor or Viktor? _@v-nikiforov #NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It is Виктор _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I mean, you aren’t wrong _@v-nikiforov_ , but that wasn’t the question _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Виктор _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ There you have it everyone, _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_ hour is over!

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ Big thank you to all the skaters for being honest with all our questions _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_

 **Nishigori Triplets** _@sukeota3sisters  
_ See you all next time _#NishigoriGetsAnswers_


	33. Flower Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri always smells like flowers.
> 
> It both baffles and pleases Victor.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You do not understand how amazing _@yuurikatsuki_ smells

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It is like walking through a flower 24/7

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And it is always changing

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Like the other day, _@yuurikatsuki_ smelt like lavender, it was so relaxing.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I spent the whole day just cuddling _@yuurikatsuki_ because he smelt so nice

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And then yesterday, _@yuurikatsuki_ smelt like jasmine.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I can’t figure it out, _@yuurikatsuki_ uses the same deodorant every day

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Same shampoo, same aftershave, same soap

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But he always smells like a different flower

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ While the lavender made me feel relaxed, the jasmine smell really calmed my nervous

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I hate admitting it but I am a little out of shape. But _@yuurikatsuki_ jasmine scent helped sooth my nervous that day

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Flowers I can name that _@yuurikatsuki_ has smelt like

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Lilacs, gardenia, roses, lilies, peony, frangipani

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It is seriously like walking through a flower garden

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I take no shame in cuddling my fiancé just to smell him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Because my beautiful fiancé always smells like flowers and it is amazing

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I like getting him flowers that match his scent for the day

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Mainly because _@yuurikatsuki_ gives me that dorky smile I love so much

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And also because the scent lingers a little longer at our house

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ God, _@v-nikiforov_ , so you are so love sick

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Can confirm _@yuurikatsuki_ is a magical moving flower garden

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wait, you mean to tell me that _@yuurikatsuki_ is all natural or something???

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Yep _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I can’t explain it _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Witch craft _@yuurikatsuki_


	34. #EatingDisorderAwarenessWeek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri does an interview about his struggle with food for Eating Disorder Awareness Week.
> 
> His fans are heartbroken by his story.

**Skater Fan** _@Gay4Skaters  
_ Has anyone else seen _@yuurikatsuki_ addition to _#EatingDisorderAwarenessWeek_?

**Skater Fan** _@Gay4Skaters  
#LetYuuriEat_

**Minami No.1 Fan** _@no1chickenfan  
_ I started tearing up while watching it. Especially when _@yuurikatsuki_ started talking about having to tell his family about his problems _#LetYuuriEat_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ The part where he admitted that he didn’t tell _@v-nikiforov_ , Victor found out on his own _#LetYuuriEat_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ God, my heart broke _#LetYuuriEat_

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD  
@yuurikatsuki_talking about having to hid his eating habits from _@phichit+chu #LetYuuriEat_

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD  
_ I cried, so hard _#LetYuuriEat_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ When _@yuurikatsuki_ started crying while explaining that he would punish himself for scoring badly by not eating _#LetYuuriEat_

 **Prince of Lights** _@Lightin-the-way_ **  
** When _@yuurikatsuki_ started explaining how his binge eating worked, it made my stomach ache _#LetYuuriEat_ ****

 **Prince of Lights** _@Lightin-the-way_ **  
** The maths involved to calculate ever calorie off the top of his head. It was both amazing and terrifying _#LetYuuriEat_ ****

 **Mira Lee** _@M-Lee  
_ Someone give _@yuurikatsuki_ a cake and convince him he is allow to eat it, please _#LetYuuriEat_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ would like to thank everyone for their support for his addition to the _#EatingDisorderAwarenessWeek #LetYuuriEat_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I am so proud of _@yuurikatsuki_ for speaking up about his problems during _#EatingDisorderAwarenessWeek #LetYuuriEat_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And can ensure you all that _@yuurikatsuki_ is working hard to maintain his weight for the upcoming season _#LetYuuriEat_


	35. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor doesn't talk about it.
> 
> About the fact that everyone always leaves him.
> 
> About the fact that he was terrified of Yuuri leaving like everyone else before him.
> 
> But even the might fall sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> ANGST CHAPTER!!!

Victor sat with his back against the wall, staring blankly at the door.

Their argument still playing over and over in his head.

He had argued with Yuuri.

He had annoyed Yuuri enough to get the shy man to yell.

He couldn’t help the pathetic chuckle that left his lips as he leant his head against the wall.

He knew it was too good to be true.

Nice things just didn’t stay with him.

He was honestly a little surprised that Yuuri stayed beside him for so long.

He seemed to chase most of his ex’s off by the six-month mark.

It was always his fault, or so they all said.

He was too clingy. Too opinionated. Too romantic. Just too much.

And everyone left him.

Victor closed his eyes and let out a breath that seemed to shake him to the core.

He should have expected it. That Yuuri would finally grow sick of him.

Everything was just too good to be true.

Victor slowly pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as a sob bubbled in his throat.

He had hoped too much. Hoped that Yuuri was the one, the one that would love him forever.

But like everyone else in his life, Yuuri was going to leave.

They always left.

Victor pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the way the world blurred from his tears.

He headed for the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka that sat above the fridge. It had been a birthday present from a person he couldn’t even name.

He didn’t even bother with a glass as he undid the lid and brought the bottle to his lips.

Vodka normally helped with the pain in his chest.

* * *

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_

I’m sorry to everyone that ever had to put up with me

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m sorry for being a bother

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m sorry for being too clingy

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And too opinionated

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And too romantic

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I don’t understand how someone could be too romantic

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m sorry for bothering everyone and causing you all to put up with me

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I try really hard not to bother everyone, but apparently, no matter how hard I try, I bother people

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m really sorry to _@yuurikatsuki_ for forcing you to put up with me

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Like, I’m surprised you stuck around me for so long

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Everyone else just left before we hit six months

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I remember this girl, I won’t say her name because she always told me I shared too much online

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ She was stunning in her own way, like she had pretty green eyes, that don’t compare to _@yuurikatsuki_ brown ones, but they were very pretty

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But she hated how romantic I was

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Apparently flowers and diamonds aren’t a girl’s best friend.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ She dumped me over text because I was too romantic. Said I was too focused on impressing her

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I thought that is what you are meant to do? Impress the people you like.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I mean, you’d think that I would be use to people leaving

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ With my parents abandoned me for being too hyperactive when I was younger

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I wonder if they are proud of me…

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I worked so hard to become number 1 hoping that they would come back

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But who was I kidding, who would want my sad, lonely, depressed ass

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ took Makkachin when he left

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ She would probably have a better life with _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I really shouldn’t be so upset by a dog leaving me

* * *

Yuuri frowned as he gently pushed opened the front door.

It had been unlocked, Victor had gone to bed without locking the door. Something that the older man was very insistent on checking before he climbed into bed.

Something wasn’t right.

Sure, they had had a fight yesterday.

He had left, deciding that he needed a night to relax and had crashed at Yuri’s for the night.

But when he had been woken up early in the morning by a rather panicky Chris, he knew something was wrong.

Chris had blurted out that Victor normally only got emotional when he was drinking and from what was being posted on his twitter, Victor was way past drunk.

After ensuring the Swiss skater that he would fix everything with Victor, he had gone onto his fiancés twitter.

And he was horrified.

Victor thought there was something wrong with him? Him?!

Victor was one of the sweetest and most caring people in the world and how anyone could call Victor anything but perfect.

Or, well, close to perfect. He had his little habits that drove Yuuri up the wall, but he was sure there he had a few that did the same to Victor.

Yuuri glanced down at Makkachin, who tugged on her leash, clearly wanting to be let off since they were home. He listened to the quiet apartment for a moment longer before unclipping the poodle and letting her lose in the apartment.

Makkachin shook herself off before parading into the lounge like the queen she was.

Yuuri headed for the bedroom, knowing for sure that Victor would be curled up in bed, probably sleeping off a hangover. He pushed open the door of their bedroom, only to pause when he saw the bed.

Still made from the day before, looking completely untouched.

Yuuri frowned as he headed back into the main room to check the lounge and kitchen, once again, he found the rooms vacate of the person he was searching for.

“Victor?” he called out as he felt his heartrate pick up.

_What if Victor had left? What if Victor had left and gotten hurt? What if-_

His train of thought was cut short by a whine from Makkachin, he frowned when he didn’t immediately spot the dog but after a moment of searching, he found the poodle sitting in front of the en-suite door.

He walked over to the door and opened it, watching as the poodle quickly hurried inside and quickly started whining, it wasn’t until Makkachin let out a bark that he knew she had found Victor.

He hurried into the bathroom and froze at what he saw.

Victor sat at the bottom of the shower as the shower head weakly trickled water onto him.

He was soaking wet, every inch of clothing clearly sticking to his skin as he sat with his back against one of the shower walls.

“Victor!” he shouted as he threw open the shower and quickly knelt down beside his fiancé.

He grabbed the Russian’s face, only to mumble a soft swear at how cold he was. He quickly set to work turning the shower on warm.

“Victor? Sweetheart? Babe?” he cooed while gently brushing his wet hair out of his face.

“Please, wake up,” he mumbled while grabbing a hold of Victor’s wrist to check for a pulse. He breathed out a small breath of relief when he felt one, though it wasn’t that strong.

“Victor,” he kept mumbling over and over as he slowly pulled the wet clothes off the unconscious man, “Victor, please.”

“Y-Yuuri?”

Yuuri felt the breath in his throat catch at the soft, weak mumble that he heard. He pulled back and grabbed Victor’s face in both his hands.

“Victor, sweetheart?” he said softly, feeling a weak smile raise to his lips as Victor opened both his eyes slightly.

“Why, you, back,” the Russian mumbled weakly while leaning into his hands.

“Because I love you, silly,” he said while leaning forwards to plant a kiss against Victor’s forehead. “I’m going to grab us both a towel, okay? Than we will get you dressed in some nice warm clothing and we will get into bed together, okay? We can cuddle in bed, how does that sound?”

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbled before pausing and closing both his eyes for a moment, “Head hurts.”

Yuuri stared at his fiancé for a moment before remember he had seen a whole empty bottle of vodka on the kitchen bench.

“I know, sweetheart, I’ll try and fix that as soon as you are warmed up, okay?” he said while pressing one last kiss to Victor’s forehead before stepping away from the wet and hungover Russian to get a few towels to try and dry both of them off.

* * *

“You know I’m not going to abandoned you, right?” Yuuri mumbled while gently running a hand through Victor’s hair.

It was well into the afternoon and they had been lying around in bed most of the day.

Warming Victor up had taken a little bit of time, but he had managed to do it thanks to Makkachin - who was more than willing to cuddle with Victor while he hurried around the house.

“Of course not,” Victor replied softly, voice still a little croaky but the older male was more himself.

“I mean it, I’m not going to abandoned you like all those other people did,” he mumbled while pulling Victor closer with the hand wrapped around his fiancé.

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a weak chuckle, “No one abandoned me, I scared them off.”

“No, you listen to me Victor Nikiforov,” he said seriously, “You did not scare anyone off. They abandoned you. And that is their loss, you hear me?”

“Oh? Their loss?” Victor questioned with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Yeah, seemed like he almost had Victor completely back.

“Of course, I can have you all too myself,” he said while leaning down to press a kiss against his fiancés lips.

“Greedy man, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled as their lips separated slightly, though they hovered in front of each other in a promise of more kisses.

“When it comes to you, I’m always greedy,” he ensured his fiancé while capturing those bright pink lips in a shearing kiss.

Victor may drive him a little crazy at times, but he would never be able to leave him.

He loved him way too much.


	36. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of a new season and Yuuri short program goes horrible.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I can’t believe I screwed up so bad

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Starting to think last season was a fluke

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I screwed up all my jumps!!! All of them 2013 GPF flashbacks

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Looks like I’ll never be getting married to the man of my dreams

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Wonder how long he will stick around as I crumble

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I wouldn’t be surprise if he was leaving now

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ We fought. I told him if he was waiting for gold, he’ll be waiting forever

* * *

Yuuri stared down at his phone for a moment, contemplating reading through some of the responses before deciding he didn’t really want to hear what everyone else said about his fall from the top.

He had failed.

He had disappointed Victor.

He was back to square one again.

And he hated it.

He had been working so hard, putting his all into his season.

He was competing against Victor this. He was one of the skaters everyone through Victor needed to watch out for.

And then he screws up his short program at Skate Canada, his first competition for the season.

After everything, all his hard work and training, he only landed his axel.

He screwed up everything else. Fell during his quad. Touched down during his combination.

He had failed.

Yuuri took a deep breath as he huddled into his too thin jacket.

He didn’t really know where he was, he had just gotten upset with Victor’s insistence that everything would be fine and that he hadn’t screwed up _that_ bad.

He had screwed up and he would need another world record or something close to recover from his horrible short program.

And the chances of him skating another world record were slim.

Yuuri glanced around him, finally noticing that he was in some sort of park.

He didn’t particularly want to go back to the rink or the hotel.

He couldn’t tell with people right now. He wanted to be alone, to suffer in his own failure for a little while longer.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to jolt when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket in confusion, having put it on ‘do not disturb’.

A single text message was lit up on his lock screen.

 _‘Check Twitter’_ \-  the message from Phichit read, causing him to frown but unlock his phone and opened the app.

* * *

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Just wanted to give _@yuurikatsuki_ a shout out for still finishing his routine even after all the issues

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD  
@yuurikatsuki_ skate seemed very forced. Felt like it was more _@v-nikiforov_ and less Yuuri

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ I can’t decide if it was _@yuurikatsuki_ trying too hard to be _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ OR _@v-nikiforov_ trying to shaping _@yuurikatsuki_ to be just like him

 **Happy Bird** _@BirbBird  
_ What happened to the brand new _@yuurikatsuki_? Why am I seeing another _@v-nikiforov_?

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Rumour has it that _@yuurikatsuki_ created his own free skate with help from _@yuri-plisetsky_ trainer Baranovskaya

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ OMG!!! Here’s hoping that we see our favourite _@yuurikatsuki_ tomorrow

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Have to admit, bit disappointed in _@v-nikiforov_ for not giving us a more original _@yuurikatsuki_

* * *

Yuuri started at all the comments in surprise.

He never got the impression that he was skating a Victor routine.

But he had never really questioned Victor on any of his choices, other than his free skate.

With Victor now a rival on the ice, he had decided to created his own free with Lady Baranovskaya help.

The former prima ballerina had been a wonderful coach and given him so many pointers and tips, he had just thought he preferred his free skate because he had crafted it.

But maybe everyone was right, maybe he hadn’t liked his short program because of how Victor it was.

Yuuri let out another sigh as he shook his head.

He still wasn’t sure if he would be able to recover from his failure today.

He had barely gotten ninety, meaning to catch up with JJ – his main competitor – he would need a world record.

His phone buzzed again, drawing his attention to twitter once again.

* * *

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I apologise for anyone that thought _@yuurikatsuki_ wasn’t him at all.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ We will get straight onto making it more _@yuurikatsuki_ as soon as we can.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ But like all of you, I have yet to see _@yuurikatsuki_ FS

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I can ensure you that it is 100% _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Because I had no hand in it!

* * *

Yuuri smiled weakly to himself at his fiancés words before closing the app and hovering over the Message app for a moment.

He still didn’t think it was Victor’s fault.

He didn’t get a Victor vibe, but maybe he had just overlooked it.

He lived with the man.

Lived, eat, exercised, slept.

He did everything with Victor.

Maybe he overlooked the Victor vibe of the skate because he was so use to that vibe.

He pushed the message app and blinked at the number of messages that popped up from his fiancé.

He did a quick skim of them before typing out a quick message.

He may have skated poorly today, but there was still one more day left.

One more day to prove that he wasn’t falling.

That he was worthy of Victor.

That last season hadn’t been a fluke.  


	37. Ex Verse Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Victor's ex turns to twitter to tell the world just how bad of a boyfriend Victor is.
> 
> Yuuri is having none of it.

**Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ I don’t know why everyone is congratulating _@yuurikatsuki_ about, dating _@v-nikiforov_ is horrible

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ Take it from one of _@v-nikiforov_ exs

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ is honestly useless in everything other than skating

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ Can’t cook, can’t drive, can’t remember anything _@v-nikiforov_

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ always forgot my birthday and our anniversary

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ cares too much about skating and not enough about the world outside it

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ other than the stupid mutt of his

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ that mutt always got more attention than me

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ I’m a top-class model and _@v-nikiforov_ would rather take photos of his mutt than me

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ Let’s not forget how useless _@v-nikiforov_ is in bed

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
@v-nikiforov_ is also so impulsive

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ The amount of times _@v-nikiforov_ would just buy useless things for the hell of it was ridiculous

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ Who just buys a random ass statue because it looked ‘pretty’? _@v-nikiforov_ does

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ Do not get me started on how unromantic _@v-nikiforov_ is

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ A sudden trip to French in the middle of the week isn’t romantic, _@v-nikiforov_!!!

 **Alexei Sokolov** _@a-sokolov  
_ It is called responsibility _@v-nikiforov_!!!! Some of us have to work during the week

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Okay _@a-sokolov_ , let’s get a few things straight

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ _@a-sokolov_ One, don’t sit there complaining about your ex being happy when you were the one that broke it off

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Not only did you broke up with him, _@a-sokolov_ , you did it over text right before a World Championships

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Other you are the forgetful one that forgot about the World Championships or you did it on purpose _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Also, Makkachin is not a mutt _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Makkachin is a pure breed poodle. A mutt is a nickname for a mix breed dog _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Makkachin is also a sweetheart and deserves all the attention he gets because he was there more for _@v-nikiforov_ than you, _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ life has revolved around skating for so long, can you really blame him for not knowing how to do anything else _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ There is this thing called patience as well, _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ If you had used it with _@v-nikiforov_ maybe you would have seen how hard he tries to be good at everything _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Yes, _@v-nikiforov_ has some spending issues, but he has enough money can you really blame him? _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
@v-nikiforov_ also tries very hard to remember stuff, always writing everything down and making notes _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Honestly, _@v-nikiforov_ is an incredible man and I love him dearly _@a-sokolov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** And since you two are no longer dating, you have no reason to insult or bug him again _@a-sokolov_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ So, please, go crawl back to whatever hole you came from

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Also, _@v-nikiforov_ is incredible in bed. I don’t know what you are talking about


	38. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to convince the world the his Yuuri is the most romantic person in the world.
> 
> It doesn't quite go to plan.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Okay, _@christophe-gc_ keep calling me a liar, so I am going to prove him wrong

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is the most romantic person ever. End of discussion.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ cooks me food, massages my feet whenever I ask and always says yes to cuddles

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Did I forget to mention that _@yuurikatsuki_ always gives me flower? Always! For no reason at all!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And that is why _@yuurikatsuki_ is the most romantic person ever

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ See _@christophe-gc_ , I win

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
@v-nikiforov_, honey, that isn’t how it works

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ There is no way that _@yuurikatsuki_ is more romantic than my _@+Leodela+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+_ always sings me songs outside my window/door (depending on the level) on his guitar

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+_ also always gets me presents whenever we see each other!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ That explains the teddy-bear collection _@+guanghongji+_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ And no one beats my _@seung-gillee_ in the romance department!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@seung-gillee_ flew to Bangkok to visit me for 12 hours. Only 12 hours!!! Purely because he missed me!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ That is what true romance is!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ How is all the romantic? Flowers? Presents? Songs? How boring!

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Then what is romance to you, _@yuri-plisetsky_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Romance is staying up late so you can see/talk to your S/O

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Romance is sending random pictures to your S/O because something reminded you of them

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Romance is being able to talk to your S/O about anything

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ It is so cute how you keep saying significant other like we all don’t know who you are dating _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Your knowledge on romance is an innocent one, but you aren’t really wrong _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ _@otabek-altin_ you better send your bf all the cat photos

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ I try to _@christophe-gc_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@otabek-altin_ DON’T ANSWER HIM!?!!?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Can we all just agree that _@yuurikatsuki_ thinks _@v-nikiforov_ is a god

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Therefore, _@yuurikatsuki_ would do all the things _@v-nikiforov_ listed as romantic anyway

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ So, he can’t be listed as romantic

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HOW DARE YOU!!! MY YUURI IS ROMANTIC!!!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@phichit+chu_ can’t romance whatsoever. He dated this guy in America and bought him socks for his birthday ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** ‘A’ grade romance there, people ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** He’s working on it, _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ He got me a dog shirt for my birthday, _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Improvement -thumbs up emoji- _@seung-gillee_ ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
_ We are working on it _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I hate you both _@seung-gillee @yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@+Leodela+_ message me when you get a chance

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** Sure bro, need some romance tips? _@otabek-altin_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Something like that _@+Leodela+_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ MY YUURI IS THE MOST ROMANTIC!!!

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ romance is worship and therefore doesn’t count


	39. Gibberish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's phone goes missing and suddenly there is a whole heap of random tweets on his twitter.
> 
> What is going on?

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Whiskers

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Rubbish fish pool pool ball

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Tummy food ajbfn

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Hfbh hat cooking words

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Pepper ngjb nsso

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Um, who broke _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Hi koshuenikm

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I saw _@yuurikatsuki_ not even an hour ago, he was fine then??? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Did _@v-nikiforov_ break _@yuurikatsuki_ or something?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Maybe? I don’t know why else _@yuurikatsuki_ would start talking gibberish

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Hey! I didn’t do anything _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Then what is with _@yuurikatsuki_ tweets _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Last I checked, _@yuurikatsuki_ has lost his phone

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Food food food food food ****

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ You sure you didn’t break _@yuurikatsuki_ , _@v-nikiforov_?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ 100% _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+ @Ken_Minami_  
(Photo attached of Yuuri sitting on the couch reading a book)

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Then what is with all the gibberish posts? _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Oh my god, I am so sorry everyone ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** My phone went missing and I only just found it ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** In Makkachin’s bed ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** And it seems like Makkachin has been tweeting you all ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Why does this no surprise me? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Because you have finally realised how pathetic _@yuurikatsuki_ and _@v-nikiforov_ are

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I think you need to feed your dog, _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FROM THIS  _@Ken_Minami_


	40. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rumour pops up online just before the Russian and Japanese Nationals.
> 
> One particular Russian isn't happy with it.

**Melissa Rivers** _@MelissaRiversONTD  
_ Rumour has it that _@yuurikatsuki_ is cheating on his hubby-to-be _@v-nikiforov_ while they each compete at their own nationals _/_ (Photos attached of Yuuri walking side by side with a pretty Japanese girl, smiling and laughing with each other)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I am really sick of stupid gossip blogs, could you just like stay out of my business for once?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Better yet, stay out of everyone’s business?

 **Melissa Rivers** _@MelissaRiversONTD  
_ Are you upset because _@yuurikatsuki_ is cheating on you? Do you two still plan to get married? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What the hell???

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Firstly, _@yuurikatsuki_ isn’t cheating on me

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Secondly, why would you straight away conclude that _@yuurikatsuki_ is cheating on me?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Thirdly, that woman you are telling everyone _@yuurikatsuki_ is cheating with is his cousin

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You know, family!!!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ So, leave _@yuurikatsuki_ alone, he needs to get into the right headspace for nationals and he can’t do that with rumours like this

 **Melissa Rivers** _@MelissaRiversONTD  
_ Rumours has it that everyone’s favourite skating pair: _@v-nikiforov_ and _@yuurikatsuki_ have broken up due to cheating rumours

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Seriously woman, what the hell is with all this bullshit? They haven’t broken up and neither is cheating

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ They are too in love to be able to do anything alone those lines, so just go tell all your bullshit somewhere else

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@yuri-plisetsky_ did you just defend _@v-nikiforov_ and I? ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I have too if you are going to compete at your best! I’m going to crush _@v-nikiforov_ at Nationals and _@yuurikatsuki_ at worlds!

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Is everyone seeing this??? _@yuri-plisetsky_ is protecting his _#SkatingDads_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ GOD NO _@Mila-Babe_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#SkatingDads_

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** How sweet _@yuri-plisetsky #SkatingDads_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I HATE YOU ALL

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ _@yuri-plisetsky_ does not hate anyone but _@MelissaRiversONTD_ currently

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky_ also does call _@v-nikiforov_ and _@yuurikatsuki_ his dads behind their back

**Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
#SkatingDads_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@otabek-altin _TRAITOR

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Love you too _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ And good luck at Nationals! I know you can win _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Thanks babe _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_!!! _@yuri-plisetsky_ calls us dads!!! _#SkatingDads_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ OMG I’M CRYING!!! LOVE YOU SON _#SkatingDads_


	41. #OVERCOMING-CHIHOKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has never really understood relationships until Victor.
> 
> So, when his sort-of-ex starts saying shit online, Victor isn't going to let it slide.

**Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ For everyone that doesn’t know, _@yuurikatsuki_ is a complete waste of space and time

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ I hope _@v-nikiforov_ figures that out sooner rather than later

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
@yuurikatsuki_ doesn’t do relationships or feelings for that matter

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ It is all about the ice and his god worship of _@v-nikiforov_

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ Like, how does someone not realise they are dating another person!!!

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ You go on dates, hold hands, sit pressed against each other

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ AND THAT ISN’T DATING!?!!?

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ Apparently kissing also doing make you dating

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#OVERCOMING-CHIHOKO_

**Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ Excuse me? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I AM YUURI’S PRESENT, YOU ARE HIS PAST!!! HE IS MINE NOW!!! _#OVERCOMING-CHIHOKO_

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
@yuurikatsuki_ is just a heartbreaker. He doesn’t have feelings

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ So, you can have him but don’t start complaining when he breaks your heart

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
@yuurikatsuki_ is a selfish person. He only cares about himself and never factors in anyone else

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Um, I don’t know who you are talking about because that doesn’t sound like my _@yuurikatsuki_ at all

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ That is because he worships you _@v-nikiforov_

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ Do you get comments like ‘Victor wouldn’t do that’ or ‘Victor always does this’

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ WHATEVER YOU HAVE WITH HIM ISN’T LOVE!!! HE WORSHIPS YOU!!!

 **Makoto Chihoko** _@No1Chihoko  
_ So, run while you still can.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@No1Chihoko_ your little stunt to get attention is now rather boring

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ So, let me explain a few things to you

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I am in love with _@yuurikatsuki_ , simple to comprehend, right?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I am in love with _@yuurikatsuki_ because he has such a kind and caring heart

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ treats everyone with respect and wants the best from everyone

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ wants everyone to be themselves and doesn’t want anyone to change because of him

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ has such a fragile heart, it honestly doesn’t surprise me that he didn’t open it up to you

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You would have shattered it in seconds if you got a hold of it

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is a treasure that I can’t wait to hold onto for the rest of my life

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ So, do go away. You were rejected for a reason _@No1Chihoko_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Maybe you should get to know my ex, you both seem to hate happiness _@a-sokolov @No1Chihoko_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
#OVERCOMING-CHIHOKO_


	42. #LegsUpforPhichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri decided to get together during off season for some much needed sun and relaxation.
> 
> They decided to post a few photos online of their little holiday away together.
> 
> Seung-gil doesn't quite enjoy the attention his boyfriend gets from all the photos.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Lovely day of relaxing with my best friend _@phichit+chu_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuuri and Phichit lying side by side at the pool edge in their swimwear, showing off their smooth legs) ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ My my, it’s nice to see more men who keep their legs hairless _@phichit+chu @yuurikatsuki_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Hell yeah, pain is beauty, baby _@christophe-gc_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@seung-gillee_ I am only a little jealous

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** Jealous of what? _@+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@phichit+chu_ legs, my lord -praying hands-

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** They are wonderful and mine _@+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Georgi Popovich** _@G-Popovich_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ you sure know how to pick them. _@yuurikatsuki_ backside is very nice ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ (Photo attached of Victor’s right hand with his engagement ring)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ ENGAGED!!! TO ME!!! _@G-Popovich_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** _#LegsUpforPhichit_ ****

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** No _@Jjleroy!15_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ HELL YEAH _#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+_ **  
** _#LegsUpforPhichit_ ****

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
**_@phichit+chu_ is off the market, please go fantasize over someone else’s legs ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** MINE ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Please keep making my boyfriend jealous

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Like your boys hot and flustered do we, _@phichit+chu_?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ -wink emoji- _@christophe-gc_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Chill Day with my Bestie, _@yuurikatsuki_  
(Photo attached of Yuuri and Phichit doing handstands with their legs spread in a perfect splits)

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
#LegsUpforPhichit_

**Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
@phichit+chu_ When do you get back?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ -kissing emoji- in a few days. Not long now _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
@phichit+chu_ missing you

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ My god, I can’t believe you use me to make your bf jealous _@phichit+chu_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ It worked though!!! Best Bestie Ever!!! _@yuurikatsuki_


	43. #PetDebate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor debate over what is better: Cats or Dogs.
> 
> And then the rest of the skating community joins in.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Cat

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Dog

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ CAT

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ DOG

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ CATS

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ DOGS

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ CATS

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ DOGS

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ STOP ARGUING AND GET BACK TO SKATING

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ BOTH OF YOU!!!

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
#PetDebate_

**Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Cat _#PetDebate_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Hamsters _#PetDebate_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Dogs _#PetDebate_ ****

 **Georgi Popovich** _@G-Popovich_ **  
** Dogs _#PetDebate_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Bunnies _#PetDebate_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Cats _#PetDebate_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** SNAKES _#PetDebate_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WHAT THE HELL!!! NO!!! _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Snakes are amazing!!! __@yuri-plisetsky__ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_  
Her name is Jackie-Jewel, but we call her JJ too. She is an emerald green boa  
(Photo attached of JJ holding a snake with a little party hat on)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ OMG IT IS WEARING A HAT _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ This is VV! He is a ball python, and he loves cuddles!  
(Photo attached of JJ sunbaking on a sunlounge with a spotted ball python curled up in his lap)

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ This is actually really cool _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ THEY ARE SNAKES!!?!?! _@Mila-Babe @+guanghongji+_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ And this is my latest baby, her name is Bell-Bell. She hatched a month or so back. She is a Reversed Stripe California Kingsnake  
(Photo attached of a tiny black and white snake slithering out of an egg)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Cats are still better _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ (Photo attached of JJ with her mouth wide open trying to swallow a huge rat)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ That is both horrifying and pretty cool all at once _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Dogs _#PetDebate_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ GOD DAMN IT, NO!!! CATS! _#PetDebate_


	44. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is starting to question why he ever thought Guang-Hong was friend material.
> 
> He is also wondering why Otabek is friends with JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues on from these [drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11396610/chapters/25524036)

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Sudden realisation: reptiles are boring

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Huh? Does your bf have snakes or something? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Lizards! _@+guanghongji+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ So, I’m kind of stuck?

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Explain _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Don’t ask me why, but _@otabek-altin_ is staying with _@Jjleroy!15_ for the next month or something _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Yeah, it’s been all over _@Jjleroy!15_ twitter and instagram _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m visiting _@otabek-altin @+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I mean, he is your boyfriend _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ They have just ditched me and I’m just sitting around with their reptiles _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Wait, what? Just left you!? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ -Sunglasses emoji- _@+guanghongji+_  
(Photo attached of Yuri chilling with Otabek’s Savanah monitor lying in his lap)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ You look badass, not as badass as when you have Potya in your lap _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I know, right! _@+guanghongji+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ But they do nothing! They just lie around! _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ They are cold-blooded reptiles _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I don’t understand what is so cool about them. Sure, mini dinosaurs, but they don’t move _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I don’t know, I have bunnies _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ -Bunny face emoji- _@yuri-plisetsky_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong cuddling a fluffy brown bunny to his cheek)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What is the name of that one? Named after a particular skater, is he? _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Shut your mouth, _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ -Sticking-out tongue emoji- _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I hate you. Why are we friends? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Because I was one of the few people that let you gush over your future-husband _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I hate you _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yu doesn’t hate me though _@+guanghongji+_  
(Photo attached of Otabek’s bearded lizard, Yu, chilling on Yuri’s shoulders with both of them wearing sunglasses)

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Cute _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Don’t talk to me, I am upset with you _@otabek-altin_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_    
Relax kitten, _@yuri-plisetsky_ , we are on our way home now ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I hate you more _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Milk with cookies, it’s one of his guilty pleasures _@otabek-altin_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_    
You are seriously a little kitten, aren’t you _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
You are officially unfriended _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ You say that but you can’t risk unfriending me! Especially since you decided to jump into bed with your only other friend _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
I hate your guts _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Sure, sure. We still on for Japan? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_    
Course! Need to show you katsudon! _@+guanghongji+_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_    
Talking about bedding, _@otabek-altin_ got all flustered by your photos with his lizards _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ I hope Miss JJ eats you _@Jjleroy!15_


	45. #WhoKnowsYuuriBetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small twitter war breaks out between Victor and Phichit.
> 
> Who knows Yuuri better.

**Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ has been doing ballet since he was five _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ started ice skating because _@minako-okukawa_ suggested it _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ has also studied hip hop and tap dancing while in America _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ only uses bathing products with coconut in them _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ always sleeps on his right side _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I hate you both _@phichit+chu @v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is a gold person not a silver _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ has a technology science degree _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP WITH THIS _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_ SHIT

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Why? I’m winning? _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh really? _@phichit+chu_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I got this _@yuri-plisetsky_ , I’m going to win

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ No, you won’t  _@v-nikiforov_ __  


 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _@yuurikatsuki_ has a tattoo of a rose on his inner left thigh _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ has owned two cats and one dog in his lifetime _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ credits not only _@v-nikiforov_ but also _@christophe-gc_ as skating inspiration _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ has a YouTube channel with over 500k followers _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki _YouTube channel consists of skating tips, dieting tips and dancing tips _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ most popular YouTube is his ‘eating’ video where he ate over $400 worth of food _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ prefers baths over showers _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ fan favourite routine is his junior ninja one _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ hates cooked tomatoes _#WhoKnowsYuuriBetter_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ has a tattoo?

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki_ ninja routine?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Oh god! _@yuri-plisetsky_ why??? ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I hate you all

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ But _@yuri-plisetsky_ does win


	46. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor isn't use to living with people.
> 
> Especially sick people.
> 
> How does one look after sick people?

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ is sick

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
I’ve never had to look after a sick person before what did I do

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What does a sick person eat?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What are they meant to drink?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ And oh god, _@yuurikatsuki_ keeps sneezing and I’m dying

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ sneezes like a kitten

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I REPEAT _@yuurikatsuki_ SNEEZES LIKE A KITTEN

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I don’t know what to do with this information

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ just finished his second box of tissues off. It has only been two days. Is this now a thing? A box a day?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Is it possible to be jealous of a dog?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Because I am jealous of a dog

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ (Photo attached of a flushed Yuuri, cuddled up in bed looking miserable with Makkachin curled up in Yuuri’s lap)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuurikatsuki_ keeps whining that I should leave the house so I don’t get affected

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I AM VICTOR NIKIFOROV!!! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A COMMON COLD TO GET ME OFF THE ICE!!!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ How does one make soup?

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I have canned soup. Do I just put it in the microwave???

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ No, _@v-nikiforov_ did not kill himself my microwaving a tin can

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yes, I have arrived to make sure _@v-nikiforov_ doesn’t accidentally kill _@yuurikatsuki_ in his weakened state

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yes, _@yuurikatsuki_ sneezes do sound like a kitten

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ (Video attached of Yuuri sneezes like a kitten before groaning and burying his face into a pillow)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh, and yes, _@v-nikiforov_ is a drama queen that can be taken off the ice by the common cold

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HOW DARE YOU!!! _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Send me the video plz _@yuri-plisetsky_


	47. #ABC-Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets tagged in the ABC Challenge.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY MAN _@christophe-gc_ FOR TAGGING ME IN THIS!

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HERE WE GO!!! ABC CHALLENGE FOR MY SWEETHEART _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ A – Adorable #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ B – Ballet #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
C – Caring #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
D – Dog lover #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
E – Eros #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
F – Fragile #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
G – Glass heart #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
H – Hypnotising #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
I – Ice skating #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
J – Japanese #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
K – Katsudon #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
L – Love you #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
M – Marriage #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
N – Now and forever #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
O – Out of this world #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
P – Pole dancing #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
Q – Queen #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
R – Radiant #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
S – Stamina #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ T – Top Skater #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
U – Unique #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
V – Victor #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
W – Wonderful #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
X – XOXO #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
Y – Yuri on ice #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_    
Z – Zealous #ABC-Challenge _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I want a divorce _@v-nikiforov_


	48. #KY-IcePrince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is very confused when he noticed his fiancé post a picture of him online with the hashtag KY-IcePrince attached to it.
> 
> What is Victor up to now?

**Mira Lee** _@M-Lee  
_ HOW IS HE SO BEAUTIFUL _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Ri** _@yak-+ri  
_ OMG THE PAGE SPREAD ON FIGURE SKATING MONTHLY _#DEAD #KY-IcePrince_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink_  
#KY-IcePrince   
(Photo attached of Yuuri skating with his arms stretching towards the sky)

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ SO BEAUTIFUL _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS _#KY-IcePrince_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ Dude/Dudette! He’s engaged! _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Happy Bird** _@BirbBird  
_ He is! And _@v-nikiforov_ better take care of our _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_  
#KY-IcePrince   
(Photo attached of Yuuri curled up on a couch fast asleep with a pillow cuddled to his chest and Victor’s Russian jacket thrown over him)

 **Bunny Boy** _@BunnyButt  
_ -Praying hands emoji- _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ ??? ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What is _#KY-IcePrince_? _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Nothing sweetheart _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** When did you take that photo? Why did you tag it _#KY-IcePrince_? ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I took a lovely picture of my fiancé and I’m not allowed to share it? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Twincest** _@Crispinofan69  
_ Had anyone figured out how _@v-nikiforov_ found out about _#KY-IcePrince_?

 **Christophe Fanclub** _@swiss+do+it+better  
_ I think it was because of _@PrettyInPink #KY-IcePrince_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ What did I do? _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ Leaked too many pictures of _@yuurikatsuki_ and now _@v-nikiforov_ knows about _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Minami No.1 Fan** _@no1chickenfan  
_ Do we really care if _@v-nikiforov_ knows about _#KY-IcePrince_?

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
_ I can’t think of a reason why _@v-nikiforov_ shouldn’t know about _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Someone catch me up! What is _#KY-IcePrince_?

 **Christophe Fanclub** _@swiss+do+it+better  
_ OMG IT IS _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Fanclub** _@swiss+do+it+better  
#KY-IcePrince_ is where we pay tribute to the lord for giving us _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink_  
#KY-IcePrince   
(Photo attached of Yuuri lying in the snow with Makkachin panting beside him)

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ -Praying hands emoji- _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Skater Fan** _@Gay4Skaters  
_ -Praying hands emoji- _#KY-IcePrince_

 **JJ’s Queen** _@JJsQueen52  
_ -Praying hands emoji- _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Christophe Fanclub** _@swiss+do+it+better  
_ I am disappointed that this is the first time I am hearing about this _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ -Praying hands emoji- _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@yuri-plisetsky_ DON’T JOIN IN ****

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ You call me out? Seriously? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ Your fiancé is the person feeding this # _@yuurikatsuki_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
@v-nikiforov_ IS _@PrettyInPink #KY-IcePrince_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ You guys seriously didn’t figure that out? How else was he getting all those photos of _@yuurikatsuki #KY-IcePrince_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ I JUST WANTED TO SHARE MY FIANCÉ WITH THE WORLD _#KY-IcePrince_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I want a divorce _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink_  
#KY-IcePrince   
(Photo attached of Yuuri sitting on the couch with his arms crossed against his chest with a pout on his lips)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** VICTOR _@v-nikiforov_ _@PrettyInPink_


	49. Hit the Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has to get his wisdom teeth removed while Emil is visiting.
> 
> Sara enjoys documenting it.

**Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Guess who is getting their wisdom teeth out together!  
(Photo attached of an unhappy Mickey sitting at a kitchen bench with Emil sending in the background, going through the fridge)

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Guess who isn’t happy about getting their wisdom teeth removed?  
(Photo attached of Mickey sitting in the backseat of a car with his arms crossed and a glare aimed at the camera)

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ Everyone send _@mickey-crispino_ your love, he is getting his wisdom teeth removed!

 **Michele Crispino** _@mickey-crispino  
_ STOP SENDING ME HEARTS!!!

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ -heart emoji- _@mickey-crispino_

 **Michele Crispino** _@mickey-crispino  
_ I’M WARNING YOU _@emil_Nekola_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Boys are useless _@emil_Nekola @mickey-crispino_  
(Photo attached of Emil running away from an enraged Mickey outside a dental office)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Why is _@emil_Nekola_ there, _@sala-crispino_?

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Why is your twitter spelt wrong, _@sala-crispino_? ****

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Cause _@seung-gillee_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
@emil_Nekola_ is visiting for the month _@phichit+chu_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ They just took _@mickey-crispino_ away for the surgery -sad face emoji-

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ It’s like someone kicked his puppy _@emil_Nekola_  
(Photo attached of a sad looking Emil staring at a pair of doors)

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Boyfriend get carted away? _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Yeah, doctors said it would only take half an hour or so _@Mila-Babe_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Apparently, the current situation cannot be fixed with puppies _@emil_Nekola_  
(Photo attached of Emil sitting on the ground with an adorable fluffy puppy in his lap, still looking sad)

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** That puppy is being wasted on him _@sala-crispino_ ****

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
@mickey-crispino _MADE IT THROUGH THE SURGERY!!! -heart emoji-

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ You make it sound like there was a chance he wouldn’t make it _@emil_Nekola_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ -Laughing while crying emoji- _@emil_Nekola @mickey-crispino_  
(Video attached)

* * *

“Hey sleepy head,” Emil said gently while smiling at Mickey who was lying down on the dental bed. The older man stared blankly at Emil for a second before opening his mouth.

“Did the doctor send you?” Mickey asked in a muffled tone, causing Sara to giggle quietly from the corner of the room where she was recording. The brunettes mouth was full of medical pads, which were shoved into the corner of his mouth to stop the bleeding from where the wisdom teeth were removed.

“Man, you are eye candy,” Mickey mumbled while racking his eyes up and down a smiling Emil.

“Is that so?” Emil questioned, smile never fading.

“Most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Mickey cooed while waving a hand around, clearly to try and help his point, “Are you a model?”

Emil snorted out a laugh at Mickey’s question and shook his head.

“No, just a skater,” Emil responded.

“I’m a skater!” Mickey said loudly, “I skate! And I’m good! Good-ish! Not as good as your looks!”

Emil shifted in his seat, sending Sara (and the camera) an excited look.

“So, I’m good looking?” Emil questioned while turning back to the high man.

“Yes,” Mickey said before letting out a whine when Emil looked away from him, “Look at me.”

“I’m looking, I’m looking,” Emil ensured Mickey with a chuckle.

“Who are you?” Mickey demanded.

“My name is Emil, I’m your boyfriend,” the blonde responded simply with a bright smile on his lips.

“You are my boyfriend?” Mickey said with a surprised looking on his face, causing Sara to giggle quietly behind the camera again.

“Yeah,” Emil said while nodding his head.

“Holy shit,” Mickey gasped, causing Emil to chuckle in amusement. “Damn,” Mickey mumbled quietly to himself before turning towards Emil with a serious look on his face.

“For how long!” Mickey demanded, or demanded as much as he could while high from the pain medication.

“Just over a year,” Emil chuckle while reaching over to grab Mickey’s hand. Mickey stared at the joined hands for a moment, mouth open and closing for a moment. Maybe because of the medical pads in his mouth or because he was speechless.

“Have… have we kissed yet?” Mickey asked, causing Sara to snort out a laugh. Unable to keep is quiet anymore.

“A few times, yes,” Emil chuckled while squeezing Mickey’s hand gently.

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!” Mickey gasped while throwing his arms up in the air, or as best he could without letting go of Emil’s hand.

“I am pretty sure I am the one that hit the jackpot,” Emil laughed softly while giving Mickey’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“We are dating!” Mickey gasped softly.

* * *

**Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe_

God, I think my teeth are rotting _@sala-crispino_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ OMG that is so sweet _@sala-crispino_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** I wish you luck with that one _@emil_Nekola_


	50. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor declares Yuuri and him are expecting.
> 
> And twitter sort of explodes.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ GUESS WHO IS EXPECTING!!!  
(Photo attached of Victor cuddling Yuuri’s plump and slightly swollen belly)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ OMG SERIOUSLY!?!?!?! _@v-nikiforov @yuurikatsuki_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I better be the godfather _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Excuse you _@phichit+chu_ , but I will be the godfather _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Wow! Congrats guys _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ When’s the baby due? _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ About eight months!!! _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** WHAAAAAAA!!!! No, you can’t be pregnant before me! _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+_ _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ No _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Buuuuuuuuut _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ You aren’t even eighteen yet, we are not having a baby _@+guanghongji+_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
@mickey-crispino_ BABY!!!!

 **Michele Crispino** _@mickey-crispino  
_ ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!? _@yuurikatsuki_ IS MALE, HE CAN’T GET PREGNANT

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ BABY!!! A BABY _@mickey-crispino_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Actually, _@mickey-crispino_ has a point _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe_    
Don’t question it, just nod your head _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HUSBAND AND BABY _@mickey-crispino_ _@christophe-gc #FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Why is your /fiancé/ skating with a baby then? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ OMG!!!! YOU ARE RIGHT!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ YOU CAN’T SKATE ANYMORE!!! THINK OF THE BABY!!!

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Congrats _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ OH MY GOD!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ALL!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ ISN’T PREGNANT

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ IT’S A BLOODY FOOD BABY!!! _#FutureSkatingPrince_  
(Photo attached of Victor and Yuuri cuddling together with a table full of empty plates in front of them)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ FOOD BABY _#FutureSkatingPrince_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki _IS ALSO MALE AND CAN NOT HAVE CHILDREN, I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ALL JUST ACCEPTED IT

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ It is _@v-nikiforov_. It is easier to just nod your head _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Michele Crispino** _@mickey-crispino  
_ SEE!!! IT WAS A LIE _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ BABY!!! _@mickey-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ I think your bf wants a baby _@mickey-crispino_


	51. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a little annoyed with just how good his fiancé is at everything.
> 
> Until he find one thing Victor isn't good at.
> 
> He also finds out that Victor has been tormenting Yuri for years, but that isn't much of a surprise.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Someone explain to my how the hell _@v-nikiforov_ is so talented? ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I mean, seriously!? The man can skate, sing and play almost every musical instrument I can think of ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Ask him to play the didgeridoo _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** What? Why? _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Record what happens _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**??? _@christophe-gc_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Oh. My. God. ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Really want to call him talented now? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I can’t tell which is broken. The didgeridoo or _@v-nikiforov_ **  
** (Video attached of Victor blowing into a didgeridoo and making random noises that in no way sound like a didgeridoo) ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Ah, yes, that brings back memories _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Firstly, why does the old man even have a didgeridoo? _@yuurikatsuki @christophe-gc_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Secondly, with how much the old man moves his mouth, you’d be good with a wind instruments _@yuurikatsuki @christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Don’t mention saxophone around him _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ apparently has a tuba ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ NOT THE TUBA!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ YOU KEEP YOUR DERANGED BF AWAY FROM ME!? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Ahhhhh, the memories of _@v-nikiforov_ and his tuba

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Stupid

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuurikatsuki_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ (Video attached of a younger Yuri walking with an annoyed look on his face as Victor followed him while playing his tuba in time with Yuri’s steps)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Nawwww, I didn’t know you had that video _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Stupid

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov _


	52. #EvilHamsterOverlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor just wants those videos that Phichit keeps telling him about.

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOU ARE AN EVIL MAN _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What happened this time? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ HE WON’T GIVE THEM TO ME!!! I JUST WANT TO SEE _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I wouldn’t call myself evil, but I can live with my new title _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Ummmmmm? _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I may have let slip that I have some videos of _@yuurikatsuki_ dancing _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ AND HE WON’T SHARE THEM WITH ME _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You see _@yuurikatsuki_ almost every day, what is the issue? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Girls' Generation _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What? _@v-nikiforov_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Yep~ Girls' Generation _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF!!!! _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ The K-pop band _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Okay, let me get this straight, _@v-nikiforov_ wants a video of _@yuurikatsuki_ to some k-pop band? _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Don’t say it like that. K-pop is amazing! Respect it! _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ You don’t understand, _@yuri-plisetsky_!!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ did the Girls' Generation dances!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You are right, I don’t understand _@v-nikiforov #EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Girls' Generation dances!!! THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE!!! _@yuri-plisetsky #EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ PLEASE, I NEED TO SEE THOSE VIDEOS _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Hmmmm… _@v-nikiforov_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ No~ _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Why is my fiancé crying? ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Because he is a moron _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Anything else? _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#EvilHamsterOverlord_

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@phichit+chu_? ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I DIDN’T DO IT _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Because _#EvilHamsterOverlord_ doesn’t sound like you at all _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Why is my fiancé crying? _@phichit+chu_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I may or may not have mentioned the Girls' Generation videos _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Mentioned and then refused to share them with your moron of a fiancé _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@seung-gillee_ please contain your _#EvilHamsterOverlord_ ****

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** My apologies _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
@yuurikatsuki _HOW COULD YOU TURN MY OWN BF AGAINST ME


	53. #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, Guang-Hong and Kenjirou decided to get together for an extended sleepover during off season.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Bitches be late _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Yuri waiting at the airport with a cup of coffee)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ This bitch can’t control the weather _@yuri-plisetsky #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong and Kenjirou seated together on an airplane looking tired)

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Good job on making sure everyone knew it wasn’t gay _@yuri-plisetsky #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
** My bitches are finally here _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuri, Guang-Hong and Kenjirou all posing for a selfie in the airport) ****

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Oh god, what trouble are you three getting up too? _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Extended sleepover _@phichit+chu_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ With alcohol _@phichit+chu_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** NO ALCOHOL!!!! YOU ARE UNDERAGE _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** _#theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_ ****

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Killjoy _@Ken_Minami #theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ None of you should be drinking, you are all underage _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ FITE ME _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ _#smolcircle_ ****

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Alcohol? Us? Never~ _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Because you are all so innocent _#smolcircle_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ _#EvilHamsterOverlord_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I hate you _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@seung-gillee_ Your _#EvilHamsterOverlord_ is being mean again

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ STOP CALLING MY BF _@+guanghongji+_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I AM NOT BEING MEAN EITHER! STUPID _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ FITE ME _@phichit+chu_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ All done~ _#theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of a blanket fight with two sets of feet sticking out of it already)

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Nawwwww, look at the children with their little blanket fort~ _#smolcircle_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
__#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of a half open bottle of vodka)

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Okay, how do the children have alcohol? _#smolcircle #worriedparent_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I am 18 tyvm _@christophe-gc_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ The group has spoken _#YuuriBetterThanVictor_ _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of a list of why Yuuri is better than Victor. The words ‘Yuuri’s ass’ is written on Yuuri’s side of the list four separate times)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ I mean, you aren’t wrong _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I AM GAY _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ THAT DOESN’T COUNT, EVERYONE KNEW THAT _@yuri-plisetsky_ _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ Truth or dare is in full swing _#theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Yuri and Guang-Hong arguing over something in the blanket fort with their phones in hand and a bottle of vodka between them)

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Okay, serious talk, why are the children drinking? _#smolcircle #worriedparent_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I AM 18! _@christophe-gc_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I DARED JI TO KISS KENJIROU _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong kissing a blushing Kenjirou)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ My lovely friend Kenjirou is single everyone, just putting it out there _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ I keep seeing _#notinagaywaytho_ come up but didn’t you just make two of them kiss? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _#notinagaywaytho_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Poor, sweet _@Ken_Minami #theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Kenjirou with his face buried into a pillow, the tip of his ears visible which were bright red)

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I would just like to thank all the wonderful people that helped organise this sleepover

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Always stay one step ahead _#assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong kissing a surprised Yuri)

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Um, _@+Leodela+ @otabek-altin_ are you not worried by this?

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ No _@christophe-gc_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ It always happens and they always warn us _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ What??? _@+Leodela+ @otabek-altin_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ I AM SORRY, I TRIED _#theresponsibleone #assholebuddies #notinagaywaytho_  
(Photo attached of Yuri and Guang-Hong running away from the camera with each holding a bottle of alcohol)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** No one needs to freak out, I have the children under control _#smolcircle #worriedparent_ **  
** (Photo attached of Yuri, Guang-Hong and Kenjirou cuddled up together in front of the television watching a movie) ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ I leave them alone for two hours and I get 45 miss called from worried parents _#smolcircle_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP BRINGING UP THE _#YuuriBetterThanVictor_


	54. #KatsuDAMNmerch (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fans go a little crazy when they start to spot skaters wearing KatsuDAMN merchandise.

**Twincest** _@Crispinofan69  
_ GUYS YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!!! _#KatsuDAMNmerch @mickey-crispino_  
(Photo attached of Mickey wearing a pair of black sweat pants with KatsuDAMN written on the butt)

 **JJ’s Queen** _@JJsQueen52  
_ IT IS REAL _#KatsuDAMNmerch @Jjleroy!15_  
(Photo attached of JJ wearing red booty shorts with KatsuDAMN written on the butt)

 **Bunny Boy** _@BunnyButt  
_ ALL THE BUTTS! _#KatsuDAMNmerch @Mila-Babe_ _@G-Popovich_ _@yuri-plisetsky_  
(Photo attached of the Russian team all wearing KatsuDAMN shorts)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Okay, okay, I will admit that _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ is in its tester phase ****

 **Shark-Boy** _@PoolShark  
_ How long till _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ is available to the public? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Tanned Boys** _@bEtTeRwHeNtAnNedD  
_ CROP TOPS!!! _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ ALSO COMES IN CROP TOPS!!!  
(Photo attached of Phichit waving to a fan in a KatsuDAMN crop top)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Close friends and family are currently testing out the brand _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** If everything goes to plan, _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ will be available within the next six months or so ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Everyone testing out _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ will also be modelling for it

 **Victor Nikiforov’s Future Wife** _@Vic-Nik-No-1  
_ WHERE IS MY _@v-nikiforov_ IN _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **victor’s peasant** _@steponmevictor  
@v-nikiforov_ IN _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ -winking emoji- _#KatsuDAMNmerch_  
(Photo of Yuuri wearing a pink KatsuDAMN hoodie with bedhead and a sleepy look on his face)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ WHERE IS MY _@yuurikatsuki_ IN BOOTY SHORTS _#KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov_  
@phichit+chu #KatsuDAMNmerch   
(Photo attached of an embarrassed Yuuri standing in front of a mirror, wearing a pair of KatsuDAMN booty shorts that matched the pair Victor was wearing in the background of the mirror)

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** You are lucky I love you _@v-nikiforov_   _#KatsuDAMNmerch_ **  
** (Photo attached of Victor checking his butt out in a mirror while wearing a pair of KatsuDAMN booty shorts) ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ The booty shorts are really comfy though _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ I might need a few more pairs _@yuurikatsuki #KatsuDAMNmerch_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I don’t want to know _@christophe-gc #KatsuDAMNmerch_ ****

 **M. Mystery** _@MysteryMan  
_ I apologise for everything _@yuurikatsuki_


	55. #smolandwild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly dubbed 'Smol Circle' decided to have a little adventure after a competition.

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
**_#smolcircle_ -snowflake emoji- ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**? _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky_  
#smolcircle #gaybutnotgayfriends #SkatingBreak #MakingTrouble   
(Photo attached of Kenjirou, Guang-Hong and Yuri all smiling for the camera while wearing thick winter jackets and marching through snow)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Your hashtag game is weak _@yuri-plisetsky_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
#TroubleInThrees #SecretSnowTrip #IceFiguresInSnow #coachesdontneedtoknow #smolcircle_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#coachesdontneedtoknow_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ I’m not your coach, tell me where you are _@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#YuuriBetterThanVictor_

**Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOUR TAKE THAT BACK _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Apparently, we made it _#smolcircle_  
(Photo attached of a frozen lake in the middle of nowhere)

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Someone hasn’t skated on unsmooth ice before _#smolcircle_ **  
** (Photo attached of Guang-Hong standing at the edge of the lack looking sceptical while Yuri laughs at him from the ice, a couple of feet from the camera) ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Children, do you guys realise how dangerous that is, right? _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ We can do what we want _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I AM NOT A CHILD!!! I AM 18!!! _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** -Middle finger emoji- _@Jjleroy!15_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Good job _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ We agreed not to corrupt _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ WE PROMISED NOTHING _@+Leodela+ #smolcircle_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ THE CHILDREN ARE AT IT AGAIN _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ No one actually knows where they are _@christophe-gc_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+_  
#smolandwild   
(Photo attached of Kenjirou and Yuri both doing a half-Biellmann spin)

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ That is call and all, but that is a froze lake _#smolcircle_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Meaning that is dangerous as hell _#smolcircle_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** WHAT IF THE ICE BREAKS!!! _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ What if one of your falls and hurts themselves on the unsmooth ice? _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ The ice is fine, geez, you sound like my parents _#smolcircle_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ For good reason! What if you hurt yourself? _#smolcircle_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@christophe-gc _shut up, don’t continue that topic

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Boys don’t you think it is time to come home? _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Someone is learning quick _@+guanghongji+_ **  
** (Photo attached of Guang-Hong half way through a spin) ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** CHILDREN!!! NO!!! NO JUMPS OR SPINS!!! THAT IS UNSMOOTH ICE!!!! _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ NOT A CHILD _@Jjleroy!15_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ No jumps or spins

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!! _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Yes, you really think I would let one of my skaters risk their life?

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** THEY ARE SKATING ON UNSMOOTH ICE _@Yakov-Feltsman_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@+Leodela+ _I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ YOU DIBBED ON ME??? _@+Leodela+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I’m breaking up with you _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Babe, you can’t break up with me for being worried about your health and wellbeing _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Watch me _@+Leodela+_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I don’t know who did it but I hate you   
(Photo attached of Kenjirou, Guang-Hong and Yuri all pouting from the back seat of a car)

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Children are safe everyone _#smolcircle_  
(Photo attached of Victor smiling from the phone seat of the car with Kenjirou, Guang-Hong and Yuri glaring/pouting at him)


	56. Pout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil is heartbroken.
> 
> His moody boyfriend now hates him.
> 
> Wherever will he do.

**Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ HE HATES ME -crying emoji-

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Oh boy _@sala-crispino @Mila-Babe @seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Why did you tag me? _@+Leodela+_ ****

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ What’s wrong, boo? _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ HE HATES ME! IT’S OVER! I’M GOING TO DIE ALONE! -broken heart emoji- _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Bit extreme, but okay _@emil_Nekola_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
@sala-crispino _What are we missing?

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ I don’t know, it is spa day. I don’t deal with them on spa day _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Spa day! Is it that spa that gives you those free cocktails? _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino_  
@Mila-Babe   
(Photo attached of Sara sitting in a massage chair with a cocktail in hand)

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Invite me next time _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Of course _@Mila-Babe_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Issue at hand, ladies _@sala-crispino @Mila-Babe_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Right, right, sorry _@+Leodela+_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
@emil_Nekola_ what’s wrong? Did Mickey say something?

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ He hates me _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ You keep saying that, but how do you know? _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ He said so _@sala-crispino_  
(Photo attached of a screenshot on a text message conversation. Contact ‘bae <3 <3’ sent a message saying “I hate you”)

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ I’m sure he doesn’t mean it _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ But he said he hated me. What am I going to do? _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ You are going to go buy those milkshakes you two like and a bouquet of flowers and give them to him _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ What if he doesn’t want to see me? _@sala-crispino_

 **Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ Wait, sorry, can’t tweet anymore! It’s mud mask time. Your turn, _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** WHY ME!!!! _@sala-crispino_ ****

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ WHAT DO I DO _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Milkshakes. Flowers. If he doesn’t want to see you, just sit outside his apartment/house/whatever _@emil_Nekola_ ****

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ Just sit there? _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Sit there and look sad _@emil_Nekola_ ****

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ Why? _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Just do it _@emil_Nekola_ ****

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ What _@seung-gillee_ is trying to say is, Mickey has a thing for your pout _@emil_Nekola_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** I AM NOT SAYING THAT! WHY AM I EVEN HERE! I’M LEAVING! TURNING MY PHONE OFF _@Mila-Babe_ ****

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ My pout? _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Yep~ he loves your pout, so don’t worry. If he doesn’t want to see you, just pout _@emil_Nekola_

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ Milkshakes. Flowers. And pout. Gotcha!

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ You guys are the best _@sala-crispino @Mila-Babe @seung-gillee_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ What about me? _@emil_Nekola_

 **Michele Crispino** _@mickey-crispino  
_ WHO TOLD HIM TO POUT!?!?!?!  
(Photo attached of Emil sitting on the ground steps with a huge bouquet of red roses, two takeaway cups and a pout on his lips)


	57. Twit-Ter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia finally gets sick of Yakov attempts at using Twitter.

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@Mila-Babe_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ How do I share the thing?

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ Your understanding of twitter is pathetic _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@Madam-Lilia_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ I do not understand the Twit-ter

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ And it is notable _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@Madam-Lilia_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ What is with your name?

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ My friend, _@minako-okukawa_ , chose it years ago _@Yakov-Feltsman_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ I rather like it

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
Ah _@Madam-Lilia_ , don’t often catch you on twitter

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
Your work with _@yuri-plisetsky_ this season was impressive _@Madam-Lilia_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ Yes, we will have to catch up next time our paths cross _@minako-okukawa_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ Your student was incredible as well _@minako-okukawa_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ His ballet training was notable and nice to watch _@minako-okukawa_

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
Well, seems he’ll be in your care soon _@Madam-Lilia_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ Oh? Why? _@minako-okukawa_

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
My little Yuuri is moving to Russia _@Madam-Lilia_

 **Lilia Baranovskaya** _@Madam-Lilia  
_ With Vitya, I assume? _@minako-okukawa_

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa_    
Yes, you damn Russian’s stealing everything from us _@Madam-Lilia_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@Madam-Lilia_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@minako-okukawa_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Women can type so fast

 **Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa  
_ You better look after my Yuuri _@Yakov-Feltsman_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@minako-okukawa_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Don’t say that to me

 **Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Say that to

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@v-nikiforov_

**Minako Okukawa** _@minako-okukawa  
@Madam-Lilia_ was right. Pathetic


	58. Katsu-Poo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world becomes aware that Yuuri also runs a YouTube gaming channel.
> 
> And it is very popular.

**Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ ~ALERT~ ~ALERT~ THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! IT HAS BEEN FOUND!!!

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_??? _@JapaneseYuuri_

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ WE FOUND IT!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ GAMING CHANNEL

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ WHAT!!!! HE HAS A GAMING CHANNEL?!?! _@JapaneseYuuri_

 **Yuuri Love Me** _@JapaneseYuuri  
_ It is amazing and so pure! _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ When are you going to stop using this account? _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan_

 **Y.Katsuki Fanboy** _@katsuki_yuuri_no1fan  
_ When do you plan to admit you are old? _@PrettyInPink_

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ GAAAAASSSSSSSP

 **Golden Boy** _@PrettyInPink  
_ HOW DARE YOU

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Children, can we get off our secondary accounts and yell at each other properly ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I don’t understand why you want to marry a baby, _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOU TAKE THAT BACK _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ OMG!!! YOU POST DREAM DADDY!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**I mean, I have to pay for skating somehow _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Dream Daddy???? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ It’s a computer game, old man _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki _has a gaming channel on youtube

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ YOU HAVE OVER 1M SUBS!??!?! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Yeah, just hit 1.5M recently _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Skyrim! Minecraft! Dating stimulators! COD!

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Yeah, I do a bit of everything _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ HOW HAVE I NOT KNOWN!!!! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Because I’m known as Katsu-poo rather than Yuuri? _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Katsu-poo! That is so adorable! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You must make a pretty penny from youtube _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**A bit _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**I’ve paid off all my school loans ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Have two investment properties. One in America and one in Japan. ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**I donate $10k each year to cancer research

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ What’s your setup like? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**Nothing overly special, don’t have the time or space to set up anything permanent so everything is portable _@otabek-altin_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean no space, I have a study _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**It’s a lovely study, I don’t want to fill it with my junk. I like the vibe it gives off _@v-nikiforov_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_???

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Lots of old bookshelves. Old books. Huge wooden table. Window seat. Room gets good afternoon sun _@otabek-altin_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ The little kitten loves afternoon naps in my study _@otabek-altin_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’M NOT A KITTEN _@v-nikiforov_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Have you thought about making _@v-nikiforov_ or _@yuri-plisetsky_ help you with videos? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**I wouldn’t want to be a bother _@otabek-altin_ ****

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky_ is rather good a RPG games _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You bet your ass I am _@otabek-altin @yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m also sure the world would love to see _@v-nikiforov_ fail at something

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ WHY IS OUR SON SO MEAN TO ME _@yuurikatsuki @yuri-plisetsky_


	59. #smolcirclefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The #smolcircle somehow end up as the only passengers for a flight to Russia.
> 
> Things get a little wild because of it.

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#smolcircle #smolandwild #troublecomesin3s #backatitagain #smolcirclefly_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Because of bad weather conditions and all that, guess who is running this flight _#smolcirclefly_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong, Kenjirou and Yuri smiling at the camera from the front seats of an empty plane (Kenjirou’s coach can be just seen in the far corner of the photo))

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Russia, here we come! _#smolandwild #smolcirclefly_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Oh god! Where is the adult supervision!!! _#smolcircle_ ****

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yakov Feltsman** _@Yakov-Feltsman  
_ Remember to be good for Mrs. Odagaki

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah _@Yakov-Feltsman_. I’m a bloody angel.

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Don’t eat anything bad! You still need to stick with your diet _@yuri-plisetsky #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
**_@yuri-plisetsky_ just said, I quote, ‘fuck it’ and ate a whole chocolate bar in three bites  _#smolandwild #smolcirclefly_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
@yuri-plisetsky _WHAT DID I JUST SAY!!!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ The drinking age in China is 18. Guess who is having a drinking competition!!! _#smolcircle #smolandwild #smolcirclefly_  
(Photo attached of Guang-Hong and Kenjirou each chugging a beer while the flight stuff watch on)

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I regret many things in life, but delaying my flight to Russia till the last minute wasn’t one of them _#smolandwild #smolcirclefly_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** OMG _@yuri-plisetsky_ HAS THE CUTEST CAT ALIVE ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I WAS HACKED!!! I WENT TO THE TOILET AND MY PHONE WAS HIJACKED AND HACKED!!! _#smolandwild #smolcirclefly_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** But I mean, Potya is cute _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ She is a precious baby _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Bunnies _@Ken_Minami @yuri-plisetsky_ that is what is cute

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** You three better be behaving _#smolcircle_ ****

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
#smolandwild #smolcirclefly_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** We are eating skittles and watching Blades of Glory _@yuurikatsuki #smolcirclefly_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOUR DIET _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** I mean, at least they aren’t endangering themselves? _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ If I didn’t know better _@Jjleroy!15_ I would say you were a parent

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF _@christophe-gc_ DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!!! FUCKEN GROSS!!!

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ We are now competiting to see who has the best arm _#smolcircle #smolandwild #smolcirclefly_  
(Photo attached of Yuri and Kenjirou sitting on the ground of the plane aisle, throwing something at each other from other ends of the plane)

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I WON _#smolcircle #smolandwild #smolcirclefly_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ YOU CHEATED AND GOT ME IN THE EYE _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ -sad face emoji- they put the seat belt sign on _#smolcircle #smolcirclefly_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ NOOOOOOOOOO! OUR PLANE IS LANDING!!!! _#smolcircle #smolandwild #smolcirclegrounded_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** And back to reality we go -sad face emoji- _#smolcircle #smolbutnotwild #smolcirclegrounded_ **  
** (Photo attached of a pouting Guang-Hong and Yuri standing with their baggage in the middle of an airport) ****


	60. Chagiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought Minami was single, until some stumbles across a certain conversation he was having on his phone.

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
@yuri-plisetsky _RESPOND

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
@yuri-plisetsky _RESPOND LIKE NOW

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ NOW MEANING ASAP _@yuri-plisetsky_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
@yuri-plisetsky_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’M BUSY _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I miss you and all too, but seriously, chill _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ You miss Kenjirou? Nawwwww _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wait? What? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ YUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRIIIIII, Kenjirou left his phone unattended -winking emoji- _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@+guanghongji+ _???

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ Yep~ Kenjirou and I are hanging this week _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Where was my invite? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ Your parents said no _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ My parents??? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Wait! Are you talking about the pig and the dumbass? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ You mean they aren’t your parents? _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Screw you _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ You have to see this _@yuri-plisetsky_  
(Image attached)

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ :O

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ :OOOO

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ :OOOOOOOO

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ How is this the first I’m hearing about this Chagiya? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Chagiya isn’t a name _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_??? _@seung-gillee_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** It’s a Korean endearment _@Ken_Minami @yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I don’t know any other Korean skaters… _@seung-gillee @Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ FUCK YOU _@+guanghongji+ @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ He caught me _#WhenTheMumFriendIsMad @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ I can’t believe you would go through my phone and post pictures of my private conversations _@+guanghongji+_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Who are you calling Chagiya? _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ HE IS JUST A FRIEND! HE PUT HIS NAME IN MY PHONE LIKE THAT _@seung-gillee_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ And pigs fly _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ But yeah, I don’t know any Korean skaters other than _@seung-gillee @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ He isn’t a skater… _@yuri-plisetsky@+guanghongji+_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ NOW!!! Can we drop the topic? _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Is he older than you? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What is his name? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Are you dating? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ How did you meet? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ What does he do? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Have you done the deed? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Why haven’t I met him yet? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Why haven’t /I/ met him? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ I HATE YOU BOTH _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_


	61. Chagiya (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the world knows that Kenjirou is sort-of dating someone, his world has gone a little bit crazy.
> 
> He blames Yuri and Guang-Hong for that.

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I hate you all ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You say that but I’m pretty sure you love me _#smolcircle @Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Don’t forget about me! You love me _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I hate you both atm _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ THE CHILDREN ARE FIGHTING _#smolcircle_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO? TELL THEM TO STOP OR SOMETHING? _#smolcircle_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Remind me again how _@Jjleroy!15_ isn’t a father yet?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Do you really want his spawn running around? _@christophe-gc_

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Point _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15  
_ Hey! _@yuri-plisetsky @christophe-gc_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Why do you hate us? _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** BECAUSE YOU TOLD THE WORLD ABOUT MY FRIEND!? _@+guanghongji+ #smolcircle_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Did you get that date? _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** SHUT UP _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m guessing yes _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ We never got his name _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Or occupation? Age? Gender (we just concluded its male)? _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** At least you recognised that _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** But yes, male _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ And? _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Spill the details _@Ken_Minami #smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Lucky  _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_ **  
** (Imagine attached) ****

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ HE SENT YOU A HEART _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I am curious. Our Kenjirou can only have the best _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Yep~ If he isn’t the best, he can go away _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** He’s older _#smolcircle_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ How much older? _@Ken_Minami_ _#smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ He is Korean _@Ken_Minami_ _#smolcircle_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ But how much older is he then you? _@Ken_Minami_ _#smolcircle_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ We have been on a couple of dates already _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Why are you avoiding the question? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ What question? _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Age difference _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ He’s older than me _#smolcircle_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@Ken_Minami_ not convincing at all

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ He went to school with my brother… _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Oh, okay than _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Aren’t your brothers like 5 & 6 years older than you? _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ Sorry guys, got to go. I’ll message you after training, bye~ _@yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ 5+ YEARS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! _@Ken_Minami_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ He better be rich or something… _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Both of _@Ken_Minami_ brothers are doctors _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ … doctors make a fair bit of money, right? _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Lots _@yuri-plisetsky_


	62. The Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri isn't as innocent as everyone thinks, especially when he wants something.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I got something you want _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What the hell are you talking about _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I have something you really, really want _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_??? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Okay? What do you want? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Katsudon pirozhki recipe _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ … deal _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ What deal are you two making? _@yuurikatsuki @yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Stuff  _@v-nikiforov_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Cough up what I want _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@yuri-plisetsky_ **  
** (Photo attached of Kenjirou making out with a taller guy in a hallway in his skates and Japan national team jacket) ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ OMG!!! _@Ken_Minami_ I CAN’T BELIEVE IT

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** KATSUKI-SENSEI!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I needed the Plisetsky katsudon pirozhki recipe _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@+guanghongji+ _ YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Phone is dead but the bf said I can borrow his phone _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ GO KENNY! _@Ken_Minami_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Time to go die _@yuurikatsuki @yuri-plisetsky @+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Are you forfeiting tomorrow? _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** And here I was enjoying competing against you _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** YOU ARE PLAYING SO DIRTY, KATSUKI-SENSEI!!! _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
@yuurikatsuki _ did you get a good look at Kenny’s bf? Is he good looking?

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** He was okay? He was nice to look at? _@+Leodela+_ ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ YOU WERE LOOKING AT OTHER MEN?! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
**_@v-nikiforov_ You know I only have eyes for you -heart emoji- ****

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ -smiley face emoji- _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** Have you eaten dinner yet? _@v-nikiforov_ and I were just about to heard out _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** You and your bf are welcome to join us _@Ken_Minami_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** Really? _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I’ll see if we have anything planned! _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’ll physically teach you the recipe for more photos _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I’ll see what I can do _@yuri-plisetsky_ ****

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Send a couple my way! I’ll happy share some of the good stuff! _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Wait, _@yuurikatsuki_ trades information for food recipes?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ also get secrets through his food _@Mila-Babe_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ It’s a never-ending circle _@Mila-Babe_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ No wonder he fits in so well…


	63. CAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The #smolcircle are at it again, this time with a night pull of CAH (Cards Against Humanity).
> 
> But things go a little south when someone brings up something impossible (or maybe it is possible).

**Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Just putting it out there. The _#smolcircle_ are all cheaters

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Hey now! I do not cheat _@+Leodela+_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** I don’t know, _@yuri-plisetsky_ , you seem to be winning everything ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ That is because he is screwing two of the participants _@Ken_Minami @+Leodela+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF _@+guanghongji+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’m only screwing one of the participants _@+guanghongji+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Watch as the _#smolcircle_ turn on each other in an attempt to establish who is the pack leader

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Don’t do that _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ You are no fun _@otabek-altin_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ You weren’t saying that five minutes ago when you picked my answer _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ … because being fat and stupid is the most emo _@otabek-altin_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** I FEEL RIPED OFF! DYING IS TOTALLY THE MOST EMO _@+Leodela+_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You lost, asswipe, get over it _@Jjleroy!15_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ They are totally fucking _@+Leodela+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Explain, honeybear _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
@yuri-plisetsky _has a thing for undercuts _@+Leodela+_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ WTF _@+guanghongji+_

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ That doesn’t explain them having a threesome _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Babe! Open your eyes! They are fucking! _@+Leodela+_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
**_@yuri-plisetsky_ isn’t deny a threesome, he is stating ‘wtf’ _@+guanghongji+ @+Leodela+_ ****

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Wait? Are you talking about me having a threesome with the little kitten and my buzzcut friend? _@+guanghongji+_ ****

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** You call _@yuri-plisetsky_ kitten _@Jjleroy!15_? ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ EVEN MORE PROOF THAT THEY ARE FUCKING _@+Leodela+ @Ken_Minami_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** If I hear one more shout of rage, I’m not only turning off the internet but sending you all to bed _#smolcircle #andthebf #andwhateverJJis_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Sorry mum _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami_ **  
** WE WILL BE QUIET, KATSUKI-SAN _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ NOT THE INTERNET _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ I apologise for the sound _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ CAH got a little out of control _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** So, threesome? _@yuri-plisetsky @otabek-altin_ ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ DIE IN A HOLE YOU PIECE OF SHIT _@Jjleroy!15_


	64. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three am in the morning and suddenly, he is not okay.

**Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki_ **  
** I am very suddenly not okay and I don’t know why

* * *

He stared the words written on his phone for a moment before pushing the tweet button.

It was three in the morning and he had been fine until a few minutes ago.

He was at home in Japan, spread out on his bed with Makkachin cuddled up beside him.

The only thing he was missing was his clingy fiancé who was back in Russia, probably just arriving at the rink to train with Yakov.

He shifted to his side with a sigh, wrapping an arm around the sleeping poodle beside him.

Due to some visa issues, he had been forced to leave Russia and subsequently Victor as well. His fiancé had demanded that he take Makkachin with him, ‘to keep him company’ Victor had claimed.

“I just want Victor,” he muttered softly, suddenly overcome with the urge to cry.

He just wanted to be with his fiancé. Wanted to be wrapped up in his fiancé arms. To feel his fiancé press kisses to every inch of his skin for no other reason but to touch him.

He pulled away from Makkachin, laughing weakly as he rubbed at his eyes in a poor attempt of stopping the tears.

He jolted in surprise as the room suddenly lit up in a bright light. After a moment of glancing around, he noticed his phone lying face up on the ground, notifications from tweeter filling his screen.

He leant down and scooped the phone up, unlocking and began hesitantly scrolling through all the messages tweeted to him.

* * *

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ Nawwwwww! _@yuurikatsuki_ call me if you want to talk about it! I’m always available for you -kissy face emoji-

 **Christophe Giacometti** _@christophe-gc  
_ Is someone not looking after you, _@yuurikatsuki_? Do you need me to come keep you warm -winking emoji-

 **Emil Nekola** _@emil_Nekola  
_ Hope you feel better soon -heart emoji- _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee_ **  
** Walnuts are a healthy alternative to chocolate _@yuurikatsuki_ ****

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Do you need some puppy videos? I’m happy to spam you with puppy videos? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy** _@Jjleroy!15_ **  
** Anyone up for a group chat? I’m up for a group chat! We can make _@yuurikatsuki_ feel better! ****

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
@yuurikatsuki_ You better come back soon! I can’t deal with the old man’s mopey mood much longer!

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Why would I want to group chat with you, _@Jjleroy!15_?

* * *

Yuuri gave a weak laugh as he glanced towards Makkachin.

“Why is everyone so nice?” he asked the sleeping poodle, who continued to slumber on beside him.

He barely had a moment to think before his phone started buzzing in his hands. His fiancé’s name flashing on the screen. He picked up without hesitating, the urge to cry hitting him again as he heard Victor coo his name ever so softly.


	65. #minimemelords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The #smolcircle are at it again, this time trying to become #minimemelords

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ In Russia, we don’t say ‘I love you’ we say ‘Вы хотите купить незаконные мемы’ which means ‘My life was purposeless without you’ and I think that’s just beautiful

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Are you sure _@yuri-plisetsky_?

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ What do you mean ‘are you sure’?! Do you speak Russian? _@yuurikatsuki_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ Well… no, but I haven’t heard Victor say that one before _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
@yuri-plisetsky_Don’t spread lies

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I have no clue what you are talking about _@otabek-altin_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ Teaching people to say ‘Do you want to buy some illegal memes’ instead of ‘I love you’ in Russian is mean _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You say that like I haven’t said it to you before _@otabek-altin_

 **Otabek Altin** _@otabek-altin  
_ That is beside the point _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ In China, we don’t say ‘I love you’ we say ‘願主為你的屁股禱告’ which means ‘I am incomplete without you’ and I think that’s just beautiful

 **Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ Seriously, babe?!?! _@+guanghongji+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ Of course, why would I lie? _@+Leodela+_

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Because everyone knows that the _#smolcircle_ is a bunch of little shits

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ Rude _@Mila-Babe_

 **Seung-gil Lee** _@seung-gillee  
@+guanghongji+_just said ‘May the lord pray for your ass’ rather than that incomplete stuff

**Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ _#smolcircle #exposed_

**Leo de la Iglesia** _@+Leodela+  
_ I didn’t know you spoke Chinese _@seung-gillee_

 **Phichit Chulanont** _@phichit+chu  
_ He also speaks Japanese, French and of course, English _@seung-gillee @+Leodela+_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ So mean _@seung-gillee_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ How could you expose me like that? _@seung-gillee_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ In Russia, we don’t say ‘I love you,’ and I think that’s beautiful

 **Mila Babicheva** _@Mila-Babe  
_ Rude _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Yuuri Katsuki** _@yuurikatsuki  
_ You say ‘Ya tebya lyublyu’ _@yuri-plisetsky_

 **Victor Nikiforov** _@v-nikiforov  
_ Stop spreading lies on the internet _@yuri-plisetsky_

**Sara Crispino** _@sala-crispino  
_ _#smolcircle #mistranslation-meme_

**Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ We should be _#minimemelords_ not _#smolcircle_

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ I’M NOT THAT SHORT _@+guanghongji+_

**Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ _#minimemelords_

**Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ In Japanese, we don’t say ‘moon,’ we say ‘tsuki,’ which literally translates to ‘moon,’ and I think that’s how language works

 **Yuri Plisetsky** _@yuri-plisetsky  
_ You suck at this meme thing _@Ken_Minami_

 **Guang Hong Ji** _@+guanghongji+  
_ I vote we kick _@Ken_Minami_ from the _#minimemelords_

 **Kenjirou Minami** _@Ken_Minami  
_ WHAT THE HELL GUYS _#smolcircle_

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com)


End file.
